Farkas kontra Herceg
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Perselus/Remus slash! Mikor elkészültem ezzel a történettel az jutott eszembe, hogy olyan, mintha görbe tükröt tartanék a Kisherceg elé :-) Tudjátok, a helyes kis történet, amiben a Kisherceg megszelídíti a Rókát, azzal, hogy minden nap egy lépéssel közelebb ül hozzá. Nálam a róka... vagy mit is beszélek, a Farkas szelídíti meg a Herceget.
1. Chapter 1

- Szóval oda akarod dobni Harryt Voldemortnak, mint egy koncot a kutyák közé? - kérdezte Remus, és borostyán szeme a tőle szokatlan dühvel csillogott.

- Potternek az a dolga, hogy harcoljon, ha nem csalnak az emlékeim - mondta Piton nyugodtan, hidegen, gúnyosan.

- Harrynek az a dolga, hogy megküzdjön a Nagyúrral, ha itt az ideje, nem pedig az, hogy idő előtt megölesse magát ilyen baromságért.

- Baromság? Mindig tudtam, Lupin, hogy annyi ész sem szorult beléd, mint egy hippogriff-be, de újra és újra be tudod bizonyítani. Ha ezt az akciót elszúrjuk, az alapjaiban sok minden megingathat.

- Evvel tisztában vagyok, Perselus. De akkor sem engedem, hogy feláldozd Harryt.

- Szentimentális idióta vagy, Lupin. Mi ér többet, Potter, vagy a varázsvilág jövője?

- Téged hidegen hagy a varázsvilág jövője, Perselus. Csupán ott rúgsz Harrybe, ahol lehetőséged adódik. És ha esetleg belehal… neked annál jobb.

Piton erre már nem válaszolt semmit, csak a legmegvetőbb tekintetével végignézte a másik férfit, és kivonult az igazgatói irodából. Lupin dühösen fújt egyet, mire Dumbledore, aki eddig csak némán figyelte a vitájukat, most odalépett hozzá, és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Perselus barátunk kicsit heves vérmérsékletű, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem javasolta volna ezt a dolgot, ha csak egy szemernyi esélyt is látna arra, hogy máshogy megoldjuk. És amit a végén mondtál… abban nem volt igazad.

- Tudom, Albus. Sajnálom - sóhajtott a férfi. - De féltem Harryt. Csupán ezért borultam ki.

- Ezt alkalomadtán Perselusnak is elmondhatnád.

- Azt hiszem, az én nyomorom érdekli a legkevésbé.

Az igazgató ebben nem lett volna száz százalékig biztos, de úgy gondolta, hogy nem ez a megfelelő alkalom, hogy erről vitát nyissanak. Még néhány dolgot megbeszéltek a férfival, majd őt is útjára engedte.

Remus visszament a szobájába, de nem ment ki a fejéből a vitája Perselussal. Ő maga is tisztában volt vele, hogy kollégája csak, mint végső megoldás, vetette fel a javaslatát. És azt is tudta, hogy Perselus bár nagyon nem bírja Harryt, egyáltalán nem örülne neki, ha a fiúnak baja esne. Lelkiismeretét bántotta ugyan, hogy olyan dolgokat vágott Perselus fejéhez, ami igazságtalan, de ugyanakkor tudta, hogy a másik férfi védőbástyáin az ilyen dolgok már régóta nem hatolnak át. Ennek ellenére a bűntudat nem hagyta nyugodni. Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy beszélnie kéne Perselussal.

Nehezen szánta rá magát arra, hogy elinduljon, hiszen tisztában volt vele, hogy legjobb esetben is annyit ér el a látogatásával, hogy gazdagabb lesz néhány sértő megjegyzéssel. Aztán ahogy mélyebben magába nézett, rájött, hogy már elég hosszú ideje, hogy nem veszi a lelkére Perselus beszólásait, sőt, időnként még mulattatják is a csipkelődései. Ezért lazán vállat vont, és lesz, ami lesz alapon elindult a férfi lakosztálya felé. Mivel szombat volt, nem kellett attól tartania, hogy a kollégája órán van, de ennek ellenére mégsem találta otthon. Egy kis időre elgondolkodott, hogy merre lehet, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a férfinak van egy kedvenc helye a Fekete tó partján. Már gyerekkorukban is oda menekült, ha egy kis békére vágyott. Mikor ez Remus eszébe jutott, utána indult.

Amikor leért a partra, látta, hogy nem tévedett. De azt már messziről érezte, hogy a fekete hajú férfinak még mindig elég paprikás a hangulata. Mikor észrevette a közeledőt, felnézett.

- Lupin, hát már itt sem lehet nyugalmam tőled? Mi a fenét akarsz?

- Szeretnék elnézést kérni.

- Megtetted. A minél későbbi viszontlátásra.

- Perselus…

- Van egyéb is? - kérdezte a férfi gúnyosan felvonva egyik szemöldökét.

- Tudom, hogy igazad volt.

- Nocsak! És mivel sikerült Dumbledore-nak felnyitni a szemed?

- Józan ésszel - sóhajtott Remus.

- Nem hittem, hogy neked olyanod is van.

- Értsd meg, Perselus… féltem azt a fiút. Tudom, nem én vagyok az egyetlen, de…

- Ebben tévedsz, Lupin. Azt hiszem, te vagy az egyetlen. A világ csak azt követeli tőle, hogy váltsa meg… hogy közben mi történik vele… az senkit nem érdekel… én, úgyis tudod, hogy utálom… Dumbledore pedig csak felhasználja… kihasználja. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki törődik vele. Megtisztelő feladat, nem mondom. Nem cserélnék veled.

Remus tisztában volt azzal, hogy a bájitalmesternek igaza van, de ő még sosem fogalmazta meg ezt így.

- Tudod - kezdte mondani a férfinak, maga is meglepődve, hogy egész normálisan beszélgetnek, legalábbis Pitonhoz képest -, nekem ő nem csak a kis világmegmentő… ő a barátom fia… és Lilly-é. - Remus látta, hogy a nő említésére a másik férfi tekintete egy pillanatra elfelhősödik, de hát már kimondta, nem tudta visszaszívni. Inkább gyorsan folytatta. - És a barátom keresztfia… és bármilyen furcsa, őt magát is barátomnak érzem.

- Fene a gusztusodat.

- Neked sem kellene annyira utálnod…

- Ne akard megmondani, hogy mit csináljak! - csattant fel Piton. - Az a gyerek egy idegesítő istenverése. Csak a baj van vele.

- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz. És már nem gyerek. Igaz, hogy csak tizenöt éves, de volt már elég lehetősége, hogy felnőjön.

- Persze - mondta gúnyosan a másik férfi. - Azért csinál folyton hülyeségeket, igaz?

- Harryt időnként az érzelmei vezetik.

- Gratulálok neki. És persze általában nekem kell utána kihúznom a….

- Perselus! Ahelyett, hogy folyton őt bántod, inkább meg kéne engedned magadnak, hogy időnként téged is az érzelmeid vezessenek. Már amennyiben képes vagy rá.

A férfi egy pillanatra Lupin szemébe nézett. Az arca most cseppet sem volt gúnyos, de ugyanakkor halálosan komoly. Szemében egy pillanatra inkább lemondás villant meg a megszokott harag helyett, ahogy megszólalt. - Miből gondolod, hogy nem? - kérdezte, majd minden további szó nélkül felállt, és határozott léptekkel a kastély fele indult.

Remus egy darabig csak állt, és még az sem jutott eszébe, hogy a férfi után forduljon. Ez a tekintet teljesen összezavarta. Lassan már húsz éve ismeri a férfit, de ezt a pillantást még nem látta tőle. Egy pillanatra, mintha megengedte volna neki, hogy lássa azt az emberi arcot, amit mindenki elől olyan gondosan elrejt. És Remus nem értette, hogy mivel érdemelte ezt ki. És a kérdése… Tulajdonképpen maga sem tudta miért feltételezte a férfiról, hogy nincsenek érzései. Talán, mert sosem engedi a világnak, hogy lássa őket. Megcsóválta a fejét, majd lassan ő is visszaindult az épületbe.

Perselus, mire visszaért a kastélyba, már ötvenszer megbánta, hogy ennyire kiadta magát. Noha tudta, hogy csupán egy pillanat volt, látta, hogy a másiknak nem kerülte el a figyelmét. Ennek is ez az átkozott vérfarkas az oka, gondolta magában, és ha a tölgyfa ajtó nem lett volna olyan súlyos, amilyen, valószínűleg jól bevágta volna maga után. Így azonban be kellett érnie annyival, hogy a legdühösebb ábrázattal végigvonult a folyosókon a lakosztályáig.

Remus néhány nappal később, egy éjszaka épp a lakosztályába igyekezett vissza, mikor meglátta, hogy a könyvtárból még fény szűrődik ki. Ez, így hajnali egy óra tájékán elég szokatlan volt, így gondolta megnézi, hogy ki van ott. Mikor belépett, Perselus találta az egyik asztalnál, éppen egy régi, vaskos könyvbe volt merülve.

- Perselus, mit csinálsz te itt ilyen későn?

A férfi felemelte a fejét a könyvből, és lekicsinylő ábrázattal megszólalt. - Ha nem ismernéd fel a tevékenységet, Lupin, olvasok - egy pillanatig, összehúzott szemmel, gúnyosan figyelte a férfit, majd folytatta. - Azért remélem, ilyet már láttál közelről. Könyvnek hívják - bökött az előtte heverő vaskos kötetre. - Arra való, hogy a hozzád hasonló unintelligens emberek legalább a szókincsüket bővítsék vele.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban, Lupin ahelyett, hogy maga mögött jól becsapva az ajtót, távozóra vette volna a figurát, azt látta rajta, hogy a férfi alig bírja visszafojtani a nevetését.

- Ha hiszed, ha nem - válaszolt - láttam már ilyet. Egész közelről. És valóban, néha sikerül bővítenem a szókincsemet - letelepedett a férfival szemben. - De nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre.

- Ha nem csal az emlékezetem, válaszoltam.

- De miért ilyen későn?

- Mert abban bíztam, hogy ilyenkor nyugodtan dolgozhatok. Be kell vallanom, veled nem számoltam. Nem hagynál békén? Nem érek rá veled foglalkozni.

- Perselus… hajnali egy múlt. Nem kéne inkább aludnod?

- Egyem a szíved Lupin, csak nem aggódsz értem? Nem vagyok gyerek, akinek sötétedés után takarodó van. És különben is… nézz magadra… ugyanúgy fenn vagy hajnali egykor, mint én. Ez nem zavar? Mert engem nagyon.

- Ha ennyire irritál a társaságom, békén hagylak - mondta a férfi, de Perselus nem tudott sértődöttséget kiérezni a hangjából. - De azért te se maradj sokáig.

- Ezt még el akarom olvasni.

Remus felvont szemöldökkel nézett a férfi előtt heverő könyvre. - Ez még egy évszázad. Közben tarts szünetet - mondta végül, majd jó éjt kívánt a férfinak és magára hagyta.

Perselus pár pillanatig nézett utána, de aztán belátta, hogy bármennyire is rühelli Lupint, ezúttal igaza van. Már hosszú órák óta görnyedt a könyv felett, a szemei is kikészültek az apró betűs írástól, és valóban álmos is volt már. Így visszatette a könyvet a helyére, és lassan visszatért a szobájába. Ott fellobbantotta a lángot a kandallójában, és leült mellé a fotelba. Furcsa gondolatok jutottak eszébe. Azon gondolkodott, hogy mintha egy ideje másként nézne Lupinra. Most is ugyanúgy idegesíti a másik férfi, és most is kötekszik vele, de ebben mintha már nem lenne meg az a régi bántó szándék, inkább csak egyfajta kedves csipkelődés. Amint ez a szó eszébe jutott, jól legorombította magát. Ő, meg a kedvesség! Na még mit nem, gondolta, és elment letusolni, remélve, hogy a víz majd kimossa a fejéből az eszement gondolatokat.

Ami pedig Lupint illeti, mikor kilépett a könyvtárból, mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét. Neki legalább azzal nem volt gondja, hogy magának bevallja az érzéseit. Tisztában volt vele, hogy egyre jobban kedveli a férfit, csak még nem tudta, hogy hova tegye ezt a dolgot. Sokat gondolkodott rajta mostanában. Igaz, ő régen sem gyűlölte a bájitalmestert úgy, ahogy az őt. De megértette a másik érzéseit is. Azt, hogy nem képes elfelejteni a múltat. Inkább azt nem értette, hogy mostanában mi ez a változás. Mintha Perselus is engedne a gyűlöletéből. De vajon miért? Mi játszódhat le benne? Remus tudta, hogy iszonyúan kicsi az esélye, hogy ezt valaha is megtudja. Pedig szerette volna, ha barátjának tudhatja ezt a szigorú, zárkózott, szarkasztikus, de ugyanakkor végletekig egyenes és becsületes embert. Legalább barátjának… Legalább? Amikor ez felmerült benne, csak egy pillanatra csodálkozott el, aztán újra elmosolyodott. Miért ne? De aztán le is tolta magát. Felesleges ilyesmire gondolnod, te romantikus bolond. Legjobb esetben is csak a barátságodat fogadná el. És az már a leges legjobbik eset.

A következő néhány napban nem történt semmi különös. Remus úgy vette észre, hogy a másik férfi mintha kerülné őt. Ő maga pedig nem akart tolakodó lenni, tudta, hogy Pitonnál ezzel gyorsan azt a hatást érhetné el, hogy újra ugyanúgy bezárkózik, mint régen.

Mikor azonban egyik este összefutottak a nagyterem fele vacsora előtt, megszólította a férfit.

- Sikerült elolvasnod a könyvedet? - kérdezte tőle. Perselus megfontolta magában, hogy úgy tesz, mint aki nem hallotta a kérdést, vagy elküldi Lupint a fenébe, de aztán mégsem így tett.

- Még nem teljesen.

- Nem tűnik könnyű olvasmánynak.

- Nem is a te érzékeny lelkednek való, Lupin.

- Sötét varázslatos?

- És ha igen? - kérdezte a bájitalmester szokásos picit gúnyos tekintetével, egyik szemöldökét felvonva. Remus lazán vállat vont.

- Nyílt titok, hogy szereted az ilyesmit. Szíved joga.

Perselus ezt hallva picit ráncolta a szemöldökét, hogy vajon mennyire gondolja ezt komolyan.

- Nocsak, Lupin, nem fogsz az igazgatóhoz futni és árulkodni?

- Nem szokásom árulkodni, és igazából nincs is miért. Semmi olyat nem tettél, ami az iskola szabályaiba ütközik. A tanárok használhatják a zárolt rész könyveit is. Amúgy pedig azt hiszem, Dumbledore mindig tökéletesen tisztában van vele, hogy mivel foglalkozol.

- Ebben sajnos igazad van - mondta Perselus, majd anélkül lépett be a nagyterembe, hogy további pillantásra méltatta volna a férfit. Remus egy elfojtott mosollyal nézett utána. Ilyet sem valószínű, hogy mostanában mondtál valakinek, gondolta magában, és követte a férfit a nagyterembe.

Az ezután következő néhány napban Remus nem látta a bájitalmestert. Az nem jelent meg az étkezéseknél, és mint utóbb megtudta, az óráit sem tartotta meg. Első nap még nem aggódott érte túlságosan, hisz a férfi gyakran el szokott tűnni egy-egy napra. Iskolai ügyeket intéz, vagy Dumbledore bízza meg valamivel, de bármi más dolga is lehet. A harmadik napon azonban már nem bírta tovább, feltett szándéka volt, hogy megkérdezi az igazgatót, hogy mi történt. Annál is inkább, mert látta, hogy Dumbledore-t is nyomasztja valami, és gyanította, hogy a dolognak valami köze lehet Perselushoz.

- Igazgató úr! Csak egy szóra, legyen szíves! - szólt utána a folyosón. Dumbledore megállt, és egy kedves mosollyal nézett rá. - Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Arra vagy kíváncsi, hol van Perselus?

Lupin meg sem lepődött azon, hogy az öreg mágus megint a lelkébe látott. Tőle ez teljesen normális viselkedésnek számított. De az sem kerülte el a férfi figyelmét, hogy az igazgató egy alig észrevehető mozdulattal egy disaudio varázslatot szór köréjük.

- Igen, ezt szerettem volna kérdezni.

- Aggódsz érte?

- Albus… kérlek, ne kérdezz ilyeneket. Történt valami?

Az öreg mágus égszínkék szeme sokat sejtően csillogott egy pillanatra, de aztán elkomolyodott a tekintete. - Perselus a gyengélkedőn van. De… inkább nem mondok semmit, amíg nem beszéltem meg vele alaposan a dolgokat. Ha gondolod, menj be hozzá.

- Na persze. Úgy kidobna, mint azt a bizonyos macskát…

- Én nem hinném. Első körben lehet, hogy csak azért, mert nincs magánál. De ha okosan viselkedsz, később sem fog.

Remus egy pillanatra értetlenül nézett az igazgatóra, de az csak bíztatón rámosolygott. - Menj! Csak gondold meg háromszor, mit mondasz.

- Úgy lesz - mondta Remus továbbra is elgondolkodva. Mikor az öreg mágus elfordult tőle, tétován elindult a gyengélkedő fele, de aztán végül is úgy gondolta, hogy nem veszíthet semmit. Annál rosszabb nem lehet, mint régen volt, hogy Perselus lépten-nyomon beleköt.

Mikor belépett a gyengélkedőre, látta, hogy a férfi ez egyik ágyban fekszik, még mindig eszméletlenül. Madame Pomfrey épp mellette tevékenykedett valamit.

- Hogy van? - kérdezte Remus a javasasszonyt.

- Láttam már rosszabb állapotban is. Hamarosan magához tér.

- Itt maradhatok egy kicsit?

- Persze - mondta Madame Pomfrey egy kissé csodálkozva. - De ha felébred, ne bosszantsa fel túlságosan.

Hát ez elég nehéz lesz, gondolta Remus, de csak bólintott, és a nő kiment a teremből. Egy széket húzott a férfi ágya mellé, és leült. Elgondolkodva nézte Perselust. Arca kissé sápadtabb volt a szokásosnál is, de ettől eltekintve nyugodtnak tűnt. Remus elgondolkodott azon, hogy mit fog mondani a férfinak, ha végül magához tér. De Perselus nem sok gondolkodási időt adott neki, egy kis idő után megrebbent a szemhéja, majd kinyitotta a szemét. Egy apró, nagyon kicsit gúnyos villanás látszott csak a szemében, ahogy halkan megszólalt.

- Lupin… mondd, hogy ez még mindig a rémálom, és nem is vagy itt tulajdonképpen.

- Én is örülök, hogy felébredtél, Perselus - válaszolt Remus egy félmosollyal.

- Még a halálomon sem hagysz békén?

- Messze vagy te még attól. Keményebb fából faragtak téged, mint hogy egy ilyen kis apróságtól a halálodon legyél.

- Apróság… na persze. Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz, mint mindig. De tulajdonképpen mi a fenét akarsz? Ne mondd, hogy a két szép szememért ülsz itt mellettem.

- Az sem lenne egy utolsó szempont. De tulajdonképpen csak válaszolni akartam a kérdésedre.

- Mire is? - kérdezte Perselus, de inkább a férfi előző mondatával volt elfoglalva.

- Hogy miből gondolom, hogy nem vagy képes engedni magadnak, hogy az érzelmeid vezessenek.

- És gondolom, most előadod, amire jutottál, ha kell, ha nem.

- Így van.

- Madame Pomfrey nem mondta, hogy pihennem kell, meg ilyenek?

- Csak azt mondta, hogy ne bosszantsalak fel túlságosan.

- Akkor, ha megkérhetlek, halkan csukd be az ajtót magad mögött. További szép napot, meg amit csak akarsz, csak húzzál már el innen! A képed nem segíti elő a gyógyulásomat.

- Most mi bajod tulajdonképpen?

- Azon kívül, hogy itt rontod a levegőt? Semmi.

- Szeretném, ha meghallgatnál.

- Ettől óvjon meg Merlin. De úgy látom, kihasználod, hogy nincs más választásom. Ha gyerekkorodban ilyeneket csinálsz, esküszöm a mardekárba kerülsz.

- Most fenyegetsz?

- Nem. Tudom, hogy én jártam jobban a mardekárral. Ki is ugrom az ablakon, ha a griffen-délbe kerülök. És most nyögd ki végre mit akarsz, és utána tűnj innen.

- Sokat gondolkodtam rajtad a tóparti beszélgetésünk óta - kezdte Remus, de a másik férfi csak bosszúsan fújt egyet. - Arra jutottam, hogy bár szinte mindenki azt hiszi rólad, hogy érzéketlen vagy, mint egy szobor, ez egyáltalán nem így van.

- Megtudhatnám, hogy miből vontad le ezt a messzemenő következtetést, Lupin? De mielőtt válaszolsz, figyelmeztetlek. Ha ezzel a baromsággal rontod a hírnevem, saját kezűleg fojtlak meg.

- Ne aggódj, ezt a felfedezésemet senkivel nem osztottam meg idáig. És nem is fogom, mert valószínűleg egyöntetűen hülyének néznének miatta.

- Csatlakozom hozzájuk. Hülye vagy. Nagyobb mint eddig gondoltam.

- Lehet. De nem bánom. Csak próbálom megérteni, hogy miért zárod be magad ebbe a börtönbe, amit magad köré építettél.

- Erről neked kéne a legtöbb fogalmad legyen!- csattant fel váratlanul a férfi. - Némi közöd neked is volt hozzá.

- Én soha nem tettem semmit, Perselus - mondta védekezően Remus.

- Pontosan ez az, Lupin - fordította el a fejét Perselus. - Soha nem tettél semmit. Próbáltál olyat játszani, hogy te kívül állsz mindenen. De ilyen nincs. Vagy az egyik oldalon vagy, vagy a másikon. Köztes megoldás nincs.

- Perselus… most nem erről akartam veled beszélni.

- Pedig folyton itt kötünk ki, nem vetted még észre? - nézett végre vissza rá a fekete hajú férfi. - Úgy tűnik, csak ez az egy közös témánk van. És ez nem valami érdekfeszítő. Úgyhogy részemről befejeztem.

- Perselus… - próbálta megnyugtatni a másik férfi, de látta, hogy most erre nem sok esélye van. - Rendben, magadra hagylak, ha tényleg ezt akarod. De gondolkodj el bizonyos dolgokon. És… próbálj meg végre túllépni a múlton. Még ha nem is tudsz nekem megbocsátani… én megértem… de túl sok mindent veszíthetsz a makacsságod miatt. Ezt tartsd szem előtt - mondta Remus lehajtott fejjel, majd felállt a székről, és az ajtó fele indult. Mielőtt azonban lenyomta volna a kilincset, még visszafordult. - Gondolkodni fogsz rajt? - kérdezte a férfit.

- Ebben a nyomorult ágyban nem nagyon van lehetőségem mást csinálni - válaszolt mogorván a férfi, de Remus tisztán érezte, hogy dühe ezúttal már nem neki szól, hanem a helyzetnek. Ugyanis Perselus Piton utált elesettnek és gyengének mutatkozni. Főleg mások előtt.

- Akkor, ha kikerülsz innen, megkereslek - mondta a borostyánszemű férfi, és kilépett az ajtón.

- Inkább egy dementor. - morogta alig hallhatóan Perselus. Szerencsére a másik ezt már nem hallotta, mivel a férfi kérésének megfelelően halkan betette maga mögött az ajtót.

Perselus viszont, mivel tényleg nem volt más, amivel elfoglalhatta volna magát, elgondolkodott az előbbi jeleneten. Vajon mi a fenét akar tőle Lupin? És miért van az, hogy már nem idegesíti annyira a társasága? Sőt, mióta a férfi nem rohan el vérig sértve minden apró beszólásától, hanem időnként szellemesen visszavág, még az is előfordul, hogy élvezi a társaságát. És ha jobban belegondol, egészen vonzó férfi. A korán őszülő hajától inkább csak még sármosabb lett. Ezekért a gondolatokért aztán gyorsan leteremtette magát. Hiszen akiről beszél az Remus Lupin, ősi ellensége. De aztán egy másik kis hang a fejében azt kezdte mondogatni, hogy biztos, hogy annyira ellenség? Hiszen ő tényleg nem tett soha semmi olyat. Kívülről szemlélte annak a két idiótának a szemétkedését. Közvetlenül soha nem bántotta őt egy szóval sem. De akkor sem tett semmit, hogy megakadályozza őket. Az előbbi kis hang azonban csak nem hagyta magát. Ugyan mi a fenét tehetett volna egyedül az ellen a két balfék ellen? Ő is csak rossz társaságba keveredett, ahogy később te is, mondta egyik énje a másiknak. És bár azt mondják, a barátai jellemzik az embert, ez azért esetenként annyira nem igaz. De vajon mit akar Lupin? Bármit is akar, úgy tűnik elszánt és kitartó. Hát majd meglátjuk, mire lesz elég az elszántsága, gondolta a férfi, majd, mivel még eléggé gyenge volt, álomba szenderült.

Mivel az esti vacsoránál Perselus nem volt jelen, az igazgató invitálta Remust, hogy foglalja el a férfi helyét mellette.

- Nos, hogy sikerült a látogatásod, kedves kolléga? - tette fel a kérdést, ami láthatóan nagyon izgatta. - Végül elzavart a betegünk?

- Úgy percenként háromszor.

- Az nála egész jó arány.

- Valóban - mosolyodott el Remus.

- Sikerült elérned valamit?

Remus egy pillanatra fürkészőn nézett a csillogó égszínkék szempárba, hogy vajon mit tud az igazgató az érzéseiről, de aztán rájött, hogy valószínűleg jobban ismeri azokat, mint ő saját maga.

- Azt hiszem, sikerült elgondolkodtatnom.

- Ez nagyon fontos lépés. Bár nála az elfogadás legalább annyira nehezen szokott menni.

- Tudom. De ha megengedi, hogy segítsek…

- Remus, fogadj el tőlem egy tanácsot! - nézett kollégájára az igazgató. - Engedd, hogy a saját tempójában érje el a felismerés fokozatait. Ha megpróbálod siettetni, azzal csak ártasz az ügynek.

- Tudom, Albus.

Az igazgató bólintott, majd ezek után inkább a vacsorájával foglalkozott.

Vacsora után Remus visszatért a szobájába, és szintén a saját érzéseit kezdte el boncolgatni. Az aggódás, amit a férfi iránt érzett az elmúlt két napban, és abban a kis időben, míg ott volt az eszméletlen férfi mellett a gyengélkedőn, nyilvánvalóvá tette a számára, hogy többet érez a férfi iránt, mint puszta barátság. Ahogy ott ült az alvó férfi ágyánál eszméletlen vágyat érzett, hogy megfogja a kezét, megsimogassa a sápadt arcát, hollófekete haját. És most, hogy felidézte ezt a jelenetet, ugyanezek az érzések kerítették hatalmukba. Szeretett volna ott lenni mellette, fogni a kezét, míg teljesen fel nem gyógyul. De hát megígérte neki, hogy békén hagyja, míg ki nem kerül a gyengélkedőről. Perselust ismerve, ez nem tarthat tovább 2-3 napnál. Akkor viszont Perselus biztosan számíthat egy látogatásra.


	2. Chapter 2

A 2-3 napból persze másfél lett. Perselus addig zsémbeskedett Madame Pomfrey-val, míg az öreg javasasszony hazaengedte. Persze szigorúan meghagyta neki, hogy azonnal értesítse, ha rosszabbul lenne, tisztában volt vele azonban, hogy Piton esetében ez falra hányt borsó.

Amikor Remus meglátta a vacsoránál a még mindig gyenge bájitalmestert, csak megcsóválta a fejét. Magában elmorfondírozott azon, hogy vajon elég erős-e már egy beszélgetéshez. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy nem, de aztán mikor egyszer véletlenül találkozott a pillantásuk, az éjsötét szempár valahogy mégis meggyőzte az ellenkezőjéről. Vacsora után még visszament a lakosztályába, már csak azért is, mert nem akarta azonnal a nagyteremben letámadni a férfit a kérdéseivel.

Úgy egy órát várt, gondolkodva, hogy vajon mit fog mondani a férfinak, és az hogy fog reagálni, de aztán rájött, hogy Perselus Pitonnál nincs kiszámíthatatlanabb ember a varázsvilágban, ezért teljesen felesleges, amit csinál. Hisz lehet, hogy a férfi teljesen másképp reagál majd egyik másik mondatára, mint ahogy ő azt elképzelte. Azzal viszont tisztában volt, hogy mivel még elég gyenge, a hangulata annál mogorvább lesz. No de sebaj, majd lecsillapítja valahogy.

Vagy rövid úton ajtón kívül találja magát.

Vagy-vagy. Kétesélyes ez a dolog.

Mikor a kopogására a férfi ajtót nyitott neki, látta, hogy az első számítása bejött. Perselus eléggé paprikás hangulatban van.

- Még csak egy hét múlva lesz holdtölte, Lupin. Mi a fenét akarsz? - kérdezte meglehetősen mogorván a férfi.

- Csak beszélgetni egy kicsit.

- Neked tényleg nincs jobb dolgod, mint engem idegesíteni? - kérdezte a férfi, de közben szélesebbre nyitotta az ajtót, hogy a másik be tudjon jönni.

- Most hogy így kérdezed… jelen pillanatban nincs.

- Megvert engem az ég veled. Ülj le, ha már bejöttél.

Remus újfent elfojtott egy mosolyt, de leült az egyik kandalló melletti fotelba, Piton pedig helyet foglalt a másikban. A pillantásuk egy kis időre találkozott, de aztán mindketten elfordították a tekintetüket.

- Gondolkodtál azon, amit mondtam? - kérdezte végül Remus.

- Volt más választásom?

- Nem. Elmondod, mire jutottál?

- Az a nyavalyás griffendéles kíváncsiságod, Lupin. De légy boldog, elmondom. Arra jutottam, hogy ebben a történetben túl sok a feltételes mód. Mi van, ha… mi lenne, ha… mi lett volna, ha… nem szeretem az olyan dolgokat, amiknek nem ismerem előre a kimenetelét.

- Pedig az élet általában ilyen, Perselus - mondta elgondolkodva Remus. - Sosem tudhatod előre, hogy egy döntésednek mi lesz a következménye. És mindannyian hoztunk már rossz döntéseket. Te is, én is… mindenki. És tanultunk belőle.

- Te? Ugyan, Lupin… van is neked fogalmad a rossz döntésekről! - fakadt ki bosszúsan Perselus.

- Mit gondolsz, csak te választottad saját magad a sorsodat egy rossz döntéssel? Ugyan, Perselus… ha gyerekként nem vagyok olyan… hülye… amilyen… akkor most nem lennék az, ami vagyok.

- Még ahhoz sincs bátorságod, hogy kimond! Szánalmas vagy, Lupin.

- Lehet. De nem szeretem feleslegesen mondogatni, te pedig tisztában vagy vele, hogy miről beszélek.

- Ha mondhatok ilyet, azt hiszem, mindenkinél jobban.

- Perselus…

- Simán megöltél volna.

Remus ledöbbent a férfi hangján. Nem volt dühös, nem volt benne szemrehányás. Pusztán elgondolkodott. Lehet, hogy az járt a fejében, hogy úgy lett volna a legjobb?

- Sajnálom.

- Ugyan mit? - emelte fel most már a hangját a bájitalmester. - Hogy a hőn imádott barátod egy eszement idióta, aki soha életében nem gondolta meg a tettei következményét? Ugyan dehogy sajnálod.

- Mások tetteiért nem tudom vállalni a felelősséget, Perselus. Sokáig azt hittem igen, de tévedtem. És csak bízni tudok abban, hogy erre te is rájössz. Húsz éve büntetsz engem azért, amit James tett, de ettől egyikünknek sem lett jobb, azt hiszem. Sem neked, sem nekem.

- Potter egy…

- Perselus! - vágott közbe csitítóan a másik férfi. - Most nem Jamesről van szó! James tizenöt éve halott. Fogd már fel végre! Rajta már nem tudsz bosszút állni. És szeretném azt hinni, hogy egyszer megérted, hogy rajtam pedig nem érdemes. Attól még ugyanúgy gyűlölöd Jamest.

- Nem tudom, hogy el tudok-e ettől vonatkoztatni valaha.

- Ha akarod, igen. Ha igazán akarod.

- Az elmúlt tizenöt évben nem tehettem azt, amit akarok.

- Akkor itt az ideje, hogy kicsit magadra találj.

Perselus látszólag nemtörődöm módon vállat vont. - Ugyan minek?

- Azért, Perselus - kezdte a másik, borostyán szemével fürkészőn nézve a lassan magába zuhanó bájitalmesterre -, mert az élet amúgy is elég szenvedést ró ránk, nem kell még tetézned a sajátodat azzal, hogy bezárod magad ebbe a magányba, és senkit nem engedsz közel magadhoz.

- És mégis kinek lenne jó az, ha megosztanám vele ezt a nyomort, Lupin? Mit tudnék én adni bárkinek is? Akár neked?

Remus a másik szemébe nézett. Ez volt az első egyértelmű célzás a férfi részéről, hogy valóban ő is gondolkodott kettejükről.

- Nincs mindenkinek elég nyomora az enyémen kívül is?

- Perselus, ez nem így működik.

Remus szíve szerint odament volna a férfihoz, megfogja a kezét, átöleli, csak hogy a másik érezze, hogy mellette van. De tudta, hogy ezzel csak az ellenkező hatást érné el. Inkább csendben feltett egy kérdést, amiről tudta, hogy bombát robbanthat, de ugyanakkor áttörést is hozhat. - Mitől félsz?

A fekete hajú férfi felkapta a fejét, és gyűlölettől izzó éjfekete tekintetét a másik borostyánszínű szemeibe fúrta. De ez a reakció csak pár másodpercig tartott. Végül úgy tűnt, a férfi őszintén válaszol. - Egyszer szerettem valakit életemben, Lupin. És elvesztettem őt a saját hülyeségem miatt. Végül meghalt. És erre is mondhatom, hogy az én hülyeségem miatt. Nem hiszem, hogy kell ez nekem még egyszer.

Lupint megdöbbentették a férfi őszinte szavai. Mindig tisztában volt azzal, hogy a bájitalmester őszintén szerette Lillyt, de még sosem szembesült azzal, hogy mennyire.

- Perselus… igazán ismerted Lilyt? Mert ha igen, akkor két dolgot tudnod kell. Az egyik, hogy ő nem haragudna rád. A másik pedig, hogy azt szeretné, hogy boldog legyél.

- Mit tudsz te erről, Lupin? Haragudott rám, és meg is érdemeltem. De nem beszélhetnénk másról? Vagy ami még jobb, nem hagynál pihenni? Nem vagyok még a toppon.

- Végül is, ha pihenni szeretnél, hagylak. Én már elértem, amit ma szerettem volna. Emberi hangnemben tudtál velem beszélni, és ez több, mint amit remélhettem. Köszönöm, Perselus.

A bájitalmester egy darabig eltűnődve nézte a férfit, majd lassan bólintott. Remus felkelt a fotelból, és az ajtó fele indult. Perselus azonban utána ment, és az ajtó előtt utolérte. Mikor Remus megérezte, hogy a másik mögötte áll, lassan megfordult. Perselus a tenyerét a másik férfi mellkasára téve finoman az ajtóhoz nyomta.

- Jól figyelj rám, Farkas! - mondta neki, mire Remus felkapta a fejét, de a másik szemében nem látott sem gúnyt, sem bármilyen rossz szándékot, fenyegetést is csak annyit, amennyi a férfi alapvető bizalmatlansága miatt természetes volt. Remus szinte elveszni érezte magát az ébenfekete szempárban felmerülő örvényben. De a férfi folytatta. - Ettől a pillanattól kezdve nagyon gondoldd meg, hogy mit mondasz, vagy mit teszel. Minden kimondott szavad kötelez, és én soha nem foglak felmenteni alóla. Ezt jól vésd az eszedbe.

- Perselus! - szólalt meg halkan, szelíden a férfi. Lassan felemelte a kezét, és megsimogatta Perselus arcát. A bájitalmester csak egy pillanatra feszült meg az érintéstől, elfordítva a tekintetét a borostyánszínű szemektől, de aztán visszatalált hozzájuk. - Tudom, hogy a múltban sok csalódást okoztam neked, és tudom, hogy ezt már képtelen vagyok jóvátenni. De szeretném bebizonyítani, hogy a jövőben ez másként lehet.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Igen - mondta Remus határozottan.

Perselus néhány pillanatig félrebillentett fejjel figyelte a férfit. Hirtelen elfogta a vágy, hogy lecsapjon a férfi szájára, és fékezhetetlen szenvedéllyel csókolja, de tudta, hogy ezzel inkább megijesztené őt. Szinte teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Remus még nem csókolózott férfival, és amúgy sem akarta letámadni. Tudta, hogy a férfi határozottsága elég törékeny valami, és nem most akarta összetörni. Ezért nagyon lassan hajolt csak közelebb a férfihoz, hogy az érezze, van lehetősége kitérni előle, ha úgy szeretné. De Remust annyira megbabonázta mindaz, amit a másik éjfekete szemében látott, hogy eszébe sem jutott, hogy tiltakozzon. Ahogy a férfi ajka az övéhez ért, csupán annyira volt bizonytalan, mint maga Perselus. Ez pedig csak annyiból adódott, hogy az elmúlt húsz évet egyikük sem volt képes néhány nap alatt maga mögött hagyni. Kissé bizalmatlanok voltak mindketten a másik iránt, de a saját érzéseikben lassan mindketten egyre biztosabbak lettek. És az a gyengéd csók, amit Perselus kezdeményezett, csak még jobban megrendítette a másikat. Érezte, látta a férfi szemében fellobbanó vágyat, és érezte, hogy Perselus erővel fogja vissza magát, de szerette volna a tudtára adni, hogy erre semmi szükség. Lassan, kicsit bizonytalanul ölelte magához a férfit, és kissé közelebb húzta. Ezzel párhuzamosan Perselus elmélyítette a csókot, ahogy érezte a másikban is, hogy erre vágyik.

Aztán néhány perc után Perselus elhúzódott tőle. Nem nyitotta ki a szemét, így suttogta a másiknak.

- Most menj el, kérlek!

- Perselus…

- Remus, kérlek, menj el! - Remus a keresztneve hallatán csodálkozva nézett a férfira. Tudta, hogy a másik ezen az egy estén akkora utat tett meg, amit egyikük sem remélt.

- Tényleg ezt szeretnéd? - kérdezte gyengéden.

A másik végre kinyitotta a szemét, és Remus látta benne a néma kérést. Látta, hogy Perselus szeretne most egyedül lenni egy kicsit, hogy magában kell helyretennie előbb a dolgokat, és csak utána tovább lépni.

- Jól van, megyek. Megkeresel, ha… jutottál valamire?

- Igen - sóhajtotta, és lassan elfordult volna, de Remus megfogta a karját.

- Ezt most nem kellene… egyedül végigcsinálnod.

- De. Jobb lesz így. Csak egymás torkának ugranánk.

- Nem baj.

- Remus! Ismerem magam annyira, hogy tudjam, nem lenne jó vége. Menj! Megígértem, hogy megkereslek.

- Rendben. De bármikor jöhetsz. Ha… beszélgetnél, vagy ha tudok segíteni. - Perselus bizonytalanul bólintott, mire a másik még megsimogatta a karját, és kilépett az ajtón.

Mi a jó fenét csinálok tulajdonképpen? Tette fel a kérdést mintegy magának a bájitalmester. De ugyanakkor tisztában volt vele, hogy már most hiányzik neki a másik férfi jelenléte, még akkor is, ha olyan idegesítő és olyan… olyan kívánatos. Nem vagy normális, gorombította le magát szokás szerint. De most valahogy jó volt nem normálisnak lenni, még akkor is, ha ezt saját magának sem vallotta volna be a világ minden kincséért sem.

Remus pedig, ahogy kilépett az ajtón, nekitámaszkodott a hűvös falnak, remélve, hogy le tudja hűteni tűzforró érzékeit. Megengedett magának egy széles mosolyt, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy valóban nem remélt ekkora eredményt ettől a látogatástól. Perselus csókja teljesen megszédítette. Ha a férfi nem löki az ajtónak holtbiztos, hogy összecsuklott volna. Végigborzongott rajta a vágy, és megkísértette a gondolat, hogy visszamegy a férfihoz, de aztán erőt vett magán. Megígérte neki, hogy egy kicsit békén hagyja. Így aztán nagyot sóhajtott, és elindult vissza szobájába.

Két nappal holdtölte előtt Perselus napközben összefutott Lupinnal, de mivel elég nagy nyüzsgés volt körülöttük, csak éppen köszöntek egymásnak. De Perselus látta, hogy a másik már elég ramaty állapotban van, gyenge mint a harmat, alig áll a lábán. Sajnálta a férfit. Tudta ugyan, hogy sokat nem segíthet neki, de mégis valahogy szerette volna enyhíteni a szenvedését. Vacsora előtt még elment a laborjába, hogy megnézze a kész bájitalai közül nem tudna-e valamivel segíteni Remusnak. Végül kiválasztott egy püspöklila színű löttyöt, amiről tudta, hogy sok egyéb jó hatása mellett általános erősítő és fájdalomcsökkentő hatása is van, de legjobb tudása szerint nincs rossz mellékhatása a vérfarkasra, és a farkasölő főzettel sem veszik majd össze.

A vacsora végeztével a folyosón szólt a férfi után.

- Lupin, várj meg! - a hangja mogorva volt ugyan, de mikor a másik megfordult, látta a szemében, hogy ez csak a felszín, és nem vette komolyan. Megvárta, míg Perselus melléér, és közben jót mosolygott azon, hogy Perselusnak elég csak megszólalni, és az egész folyosószakasz körülöttük kiürült. Mikor a bájitalmester mellé ért, átnyújtotta neki az üvegcsét.

- Idd ezt meg! Talán segít. - Remus átvette tőle az üveget, és minden további kérdés nélkül kiitta a tartalmát. Perselust egy kicsit meglepte ezzel. Ő még nem tudott volna így bízni a másikban. Neki ehhez több idő kell.

Remus megitta a bájitalt, ami egy hangyányit segített neki, de azért még mindig pocsékul érezte magát. Vagy talán annyira már nem is? És ez vajon a bájitalnak, vagy Perselus közelségének tudható be?

- Köszönöm, Perselus - mondta halkan a férfinak.

- Ennyit tehetek érted - válaszolt komolyan a másik.

- Ez több, mint amit bárki más tesz. És többet is jelent.

Perselus bólintott. - Menj, és pihenj le.

- Nem kísérsz el? - kérdezte reménykedve Remus. A kérdést hallva, Perselus gyorsan visszanyelte, ami először eszébe jutott, és végül beadta a derekát.

- Ha nagyon ragaszkodsz hozzá…

- Nagyon - mondta mosolyogva Remus, miközben elindultak. - De nem ezt akartad mondani.

- Nem. De inkább ne akard tudni.

- Gondolom, azt szeretted volna a tudomásomra hozni, hogy nem vagy szárazdajka.

- Valami hasonlót.

Ezután szótlanul mentek, míg el nem érték a férfi szobáját. Ott megálltak, de Remusnak már az ajtófélfához kellett dőlnie, hogy rendesen talpon tudjon maradni. Perselus odalépett hozzá, gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát. - Többet nem tudok segíteni - mondta szomorúan.

- Tudom. Hidd el, már… megszoktam. Azt hiszem. Nem jössz be?

- Neked most pihenned kell, nem az én hülyeségemet hallgatni. Menj csak.

- Ha túl vagyok rajta, megkereslek.

- Várni foglak. - súgta Perselus és megszüntette az ajkaik közt lévő néhány centiméter távolságot, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Mikor szétváltak, egy pillanatig még szomorún csillogó szemekkel nézte az egyre erőtlenebbé váló férfit, majd egy sóhajjal elfordult és otthagyta.

Perselus éjszakája elég gyötrelmes volt, főleg mert kb. öt percenként jutott eszébe, hogy Remusnak még rosszabb lehet. Ezen eltűnődött. Bár elég régóta készíti a férfinak a farkasölő főzetet, eddig nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy belegondoljon, milyen szörnyű lehet neki ez az egész. Az átváltozás fájdalma, és ez az egész átkozott gyengeség előtte és utána. És persze ennek tetejében még az is, hogy a férfi milyen nehezen éli ezt meg lelkileg.

Mivel éjjel nem sokat aludt, a másnapi óráin meglehetősen kiállhatatlan volt. Igaz, a kölykök tettek róla, hogy legalább az órái erejéig eltereljék a figyelmét Lupinról, de a szünetekben és az étkezéseknél szinte mindig a férfin járt a feje. Ebéd közben néha észrevette, hogy az igazgató rajta felejti a pillantását, de néhány mérgesebb pillantásával úgy tűnt sikerült leszerelnie.

Vacsora után visszament a lakosztályába, majd megállt az elvarázsolt ablak előtt, és felnézett a Holdra. Eddig soha semmi baja nem volt az égitesttel, hisz sok éjszakai útján mutatta neki az utat, de most csak Lupin és a szenvedése jutott eszébe róla. Már átváltozott. Egy pillanatra megkísértette a gondolat, hogy átmegy hozzá, hisz ha megitta a bájitalát, egyáltalán nem veszélyes. De aztán rájött, hogy a férfi egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy örülne neki. Így hát inkább letusolt, és egy könyvvel letelepedett a kandalló mellé. Időnként még figyelnie is sikerült arra, amit olvas. De aztán hamar megunta, és inkább lefeküdt, reménykedve benne, hogy ma többet tud aludni, mint előző éjjel.

Felszínes álmából jóval reggeli előtt ébredt, és arra gondolt, hogy most már valószínűleg Remus sem haragudna meg, ha átmenne hozzá. Csak, hogy meggyőződjön róla, hogy jól van. Felöltözött, a zsebébe tett még egy üvegcsét a lila bájitalból, és lassan elsétált a férfi lakrésze felé. Ilyen korán még attól sem kellett tartania, hogy valaki meglátja. Arra nem is vesztegette az idejét, hogy bekopogjon, tisztában volt vele, hogy Remus nincs olyan állapotban, hogy ajtót nyisson neki. Néhány varázslattal feloldotta az ajtón lévő bűbájokat, és belépett. Remus a kandalló előtti vékony szőnyegen feküdt anyaszült meztelenül. Ha nem égett volna a tűz, már jól megfázott volna. Perselus egy percig csak nézte, ahogy alszik, varázsolt alá egy jó vastag prémes szőnyeget, majd bement a férfi hálószobájába, kihozta a takaróját, és ráterítette.

Remus erre már felébredt, de nagyon gyenge volt még.

- Perselus… - hangja csak suttogás volt.

- Cssss… aludj! - súgta neki Perselus, és megigazította a takaróját.

- Maradj itt velem! - kérte Remus.

- Meg kell tartanom az óráimat. De ha szeretnéd, este visszajövök. - Remus erőtlenül bólintott. - Rendben. Hagytam neked egy bájitalt az asztalodon. Ha felébredtél, majd idd meg. És most aludj.

Nem kellett kétszer mondania, a férfi lehunyta a szemét, és abban a pillanatban el is aludt.

Perselus felállt, és halkan kijött a szobából. Szíve szerint odafeküdt volna a férfi mellé, hogy ha mással nem is tud, legalább a jelenlétével segítsen neki, de sajnos tényleg mennie kellett. Igaz, hogy az elsők között érkezett a reggelihez, de utána még elő kell készülnie az első órájára.

Leült a tanári asztalhoz a helyére Dumbledore mellé, de máris magán érezte az igazgató fürkésző pillantását.

- Nos, hogy van Remus? - kérdezte mindentudón csillogó szemekkel.

Perselus majdnem beszólt neki, de aztán az utolsó pillanatban lenyelte amit mondani akart.

- Túléli, mint mindig - mondta csendesen.

- Ó, ez most egy kicsit más, ha jól sejtem.

- Nem tudom, mit sejtesz, Albus, de jó lenne, ha…

- Kedves kolléga, nem akartam beleavatkozni a magánéletedbe. Csupán érdeklődtem, hogy van a barátunk. Tőle is megkérdeztem, hogy vagy, mikor meglátogatott a gyengélkedőn.

Ó, te vén összeesküvő, gondolta magában Perselus, de aztán inkább csendben maradt. Tudta, hogy Dumbledore igyekszik mindig egyengetni az utat a barátai előtt, csak ezzel néha túlságosan is beleavatkozik mások magánszférájába. És azt ő meglehetősen nehezen viselte.

A napja egész gyorsan eltelt, hisz folyamatosan órája volt, amikor meg nem, akkor nekiállt házi feladatokat javítani, amivel jól felhúzta magát. Vacsora után azonban úgy döntött, hogy ideje letenni a lantot, és elindult meglátogatni Remust.

Most már bekopogott, nem akarta rátörni az ajtót a férfira. Amikor az ajtót nyitott neki, látta, hogy még mindig nagyon ramatyul van, de azért már lehet bízni hozzá.

- Gyere be! - mondta Perselusnak , és szélesebbre nyitotta az ajtót. Aztán lassan visszasétált a kanapéhoz, letelepedett. - Ideülsz mellém?

Perselus egy szó nélkül ült le a kanapéra, fürkésző éjfekete szemét egy pillanatra sem vette le a másikról.

- Jobban vagy? - kérdezte némileg aggódva.

- Igen. Holnapra már egész szalonképes leszek. Ha az első órámat nem is, de talán a másodikat már meg tudom tartani. És köszönöm a bájitalt, amit hoztál.

A bájitalmester bólintott, némileg megnyugtatták a férfi szavai. Remus lassan megfogta a kezét, nem volt biztos benne, hogy nem fogja elhúzni.

- Köszönöm, hogy átjöttél reggel. A… gondoskodásod… nagyon jólesett.

- Csak gondoltam megerősítem abbéli hitedet, hogy nem vagyok érzéketlen, mint egy szobor.

- Tudom. Csak szereted, ha ezt gondolják rólad.

- Ez így… kényelmes. Mindenki békén hagy.

- De nekem megmutattad, hogy nem olyan vagy.

- Kiprovokáltad.

- Ez volt a cél. Jobban mondva ez is.

- Igen? - kérdezte a férfi egyik szemöldökét felvonva, de a szája sarkában egy nagyon halvány mosoly bujkált. - És még mi?

- Most pillanatnyilag…

- Igen?

- Szeretnék odabújni hozzád - mondta a férfi bizonytalanul, hiszen nem tudhatta, hogy a másik hogy fog reagálni egy ilyen bizalmas helyzetre. - Szeretném érezni, hogy átölelsz.

- Nem lesz ez egy kicsit sok egy napra? - kérdezte a férfi még mindig felvont szemöldökkel.

- Ha így gondolod, felejtsd el - mondta Remus halkan.

- Ne légy bolond! - ült közelebb Perselus, és átkarolva a férfi vállát, magához húzta, Remus pedig egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal simult a karjaiba.

Sokáig ültek így szótlanul, csak élvezve egymás közelségét. De Remus még mindig túl gyenge volt, és lassan elaludt. Perselus egy darabig hagyta, de aztán megcirógatta az arcát. - Inkább az ágyadban kéne aludnod.

- De akkor elmész - mondta durcásan Remus.

- Persze, hogy elmegyek. Te meg ki tudod pihenni magad holnapra. Indíts az ágyba.

- De…

- Nincs de. Pihenned kell. Holnap találkozunk.

- Rendben - adta meg magát az elkerülhetetlennek Remus.

Lassan felálltak a kanapéról, és Remus kikísérte a másik férfit, de mielőtt még elérték volna az ajtót, megfogta a kezét, és maga fele fordította volna, de hirtelen megszédült, és csak Perselus gyors reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy nem esett el. A bájitalmester azonban biztos kézzel megtartotta.

- Még mindig nem vagy jól. Szeretném inkább látni, hogy egyben ágyba kerülsz, és nem esel össze valahol a szoba közepén.

Remus lesütötte a szemét. Ahogy Perselus, úgy ő sem szerette, ha gyengének és elesettnek látják. Csak hát ő nem tehetett ellene, hogy időnként ez megtörténjen. Ezért szeretett inkább ilyenkor elbújni a világ elől. A bájitalmester észrevette ugyan ezt a reakciót, de úgy döntött, hogy az a legjobb megoldás, ha nem vesz róla tudomást. Inkább a férfival a karjaiban indult volna a hálószoba fele. De Remus elhúzódott tőle. - Tudok járni - közölte durcásan.

- Na persze. Az előbb bizonyítottad be mennyire. A makacskodás helyett inkább mozdulj már meg, és feküdj be az ágyba, mielőtt elvesztem a türelmem. - Remus megadta magát a szelíd erőszaknak, és elindult. A hálószobába érve levette a köntösét, és leült az ágy szélére.

- Annyira utálom ezt - sóhajtott letörten. Perselus leült mellé, és komolyan nézett rá.

- Remus, ez hozzád tartozik, mint kutyához a farka. Vagy jelen esetben farkashoz… De ha te nem vagy képes elfogadni, akkor hogy várod el tőlem?

- El tudod fogadni? - kérdezte Remus, de közben lesütötte a szemét, nem mert a másik szemébe nézni. Még mindig félt az elutasítástól, pedig a férfi reggeli villámlátogatása nem arról beszélt, hogy el akarná utasítani.

- Most mit vársz, mit mondok? Hogy simán? Nem tudom, Remus. Még sosem gondolkoztam ezen. Igazából nem sok ráhatásom van a dologra. Rossz nézni, hogy szenvedsz, és nem tudok segíteni. De ha annyit tehetek, hogy hajnalban betakarlak… azt hiszem, ennyire képes vagyok.

- Ez nem csak erről szól. Az emberek…

- Az emberek több rosszat gondolnak rólam, mint rólad. Vagy legjobb esetben holtversenyben végezhetünk. Szóval én is feltehetném neked a kérdést, de most már tényleg fogytán a türelmem, és ha nem fekszel be az ágyadba és alszol két percen belül, akkor megbánod, hogy bármit is kiprovokáltál belőlem.

Remus halványan elmosolyodott, és bár nem tartotta lezártnak ezt a témát, inkább engedelmeskedett a férfinak. Bebújt az ágyba, és magára húzta a takarót.

- Remek - mondta tettetett bosszúsággal Perselus. - Végre én is ki tudtam provokálni belőled valamit. És most alvás. Ha holnap karikákat látok a szemed alatt, nem úszod meg ennyivel.

- Azért aludni nem lehet paracsszóra. - mondta egy elfojtott mosollyal Remus.

- Ha gondolod, ezen könnyen segíthetünk. - válaszolt látszólag közömbösen Perselus. Lassan odahajolt az ágyban fekvő férfihoz, és gyengéden megcsókolta. - Ettől talán szebb lesz az álmod. - mondta egy sejtelmes félmosollyal.

Lupin viszonozta a mosolyát. - Az lehet, hogy az álmom szebb lesz, de az elalvásomat nem könnyítetted meg, az szent.

- Azt hiszem, mára elég a sületlenségeidből. Megyek. Jó éjt!

- Neked is, Perselus. Aludj jól! - mondta Remus, lassan lehunyva a szemét, azt még hallotta, hogy a férfi elhagyja a lakosztályát, és lassan álomba merült.


	3. Chapter 3

Pár nappal ezután késő este volt már, mikor Remus a könyvtárból tartott a lakosztálya felé, mikor a nagyterem előtt belefutott Perselusba. Épp a férfi körül jártak a gondolatai, mikor az szembejött vele, így meglepetten kapta fel a fejét.

- Perselus! Hova…

- Mennem kell! Később majd beszélünk.

Remus fején átfutott néhány gondolat, de a másik komoly tekintetéből látta, hogy megint nem sétagaloppra készül.

- Vigyázz magadra! - mondta a bájitalmesternek, és az valóban aggódást látott megcsillanni a férfi borostyán szemeiben.

- Ne aggódj Farkas, visszajövök - mondta neki halkan. - Nem úszod meg ennyivel azt a felelőtlenséget, hogy velem kezdtél.

- Ha visszajöttél, gyere be hozzám.

- Először Dumbledore-ral kell beszélnem. És nem hinném, hogy emberi időben térek vissza.

- Bármikor jöhetsz. Úgyis ki tudod nyitni az ajtómat, mint múltkor.

- Felelőtlen vagy, Remus. Én ölnék azért, ha valaki az engedélyem nélkül lépne a szobámba. Óvatosabbnak kellene lenned.

- Bízom benned. De azt hittem, ezt már észrevetted. És most megadom az engedélyt, hogy begyere a szobámba. Úgysem alszom addig nyugodtan…

- Azért nem kell túlzásokba esni. - mondta felvont szemöldökkel a bájitalmester, holott tudta, hogy a másik komolyan beszél.

- Perselus…

- Rendben, felébresztlek, ha annyira ragaszkodsz hozzá.

- Ragaszkodom. És tényleg vigyázz magadra - mondta Remus, mire a másik csak bólintott, és kilépett a nagykapun.

Remus egy darabig még nézett utána. Vajon hova indulhat? Tisztában volt vele, hogy Perselusnak sok olyan ügye van, amit Dumbledore bíz rá. Ezekről akkor sem beszélne, ha kérdezné. És igazából nem is érdekelte, csak az, hogy a férfi épségben visszatérjen. Lassan visszatért a szobájába, letusolt, és ágyba bújt, de csak nem tudta kiverni a fejéből Perselust és a legújabb küldetését. Vajon veszélyes útra indult a férfi? Lehet, hogy másnap reggel megint a gyengélkedőn talál rá? Eddig sosem nagyon foglalkozott azzal, ha Perselus egy-egy napra eltűnt, de most már más volt a helyzet. Tényleg aggódott érte. Már jócskán elmúlt éjfél, mire felszínes álomba merült.

Perselus küldetése ez alkalommal kivételesen nem volt olyan veszélyes, de azért minden lépésére figyelnie kellett, mint mindig. Ezért a tudata mélyére rejtette a Remusszal kapcsolatos gondolatait, és inkább a feladatára koncentrált, amíg el nem végezte. Aztán visszatért a kastélyba, és beszámolt az igazgatónak arról, hogy mit sikerült intéznie.

Mikor elszabadult az igazgatótól, elgondolkodott, hogy felébressze-e Lupint, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy biztosan nem venné jó néven, ha nem tartaná be az ígéretét. Mikor odaért, lazán feloldotta az ajtózárat, és belépett a férfi lakosztályába, majd besétált a hálószobába. Egy percig a kandalló lángjainak fényénél nézte a férfit, ahogy alszik. A lángok arany színbe borították a korán őszülő férfit, és Perselust valami kellemesen bizsergető érzés öntötte el, ahogy ott állt, és nézte. Majd lassan leült mellé az ágyra. Mivel Remus nem aludt mélyen, erre már felébredt.

- Perselus! Jól vagy? - nézett aggódva a bájitalmesterre.

- Minden rendben.

- Idejössz mellém?

Perselus csak nemet intett a fejével. - Fáradt vagyok, Remus. Aludnom kéne.

- Aludj velem! - kérte a másik.

- Egyikünk sem tudna aludni. Ez nem a megfelelő alkalom.

Remus felült, és a másik szemébe nézett. - Még mindig nem bízol bennem?

Perselus elfordította a tekintetét. - Nem hinném, hogy félálomban kell megbeszélnünk az életünket. Most inkább aludj. Nem akartalak felébreszteni, de hát megígértetted velem, hogy szólok, ha visszajöttem. Megyek.

- Perselus, várj! Nem akartam olyat kérni tőled, amit nem akarsz adni. Csak… szerettem volna érezni a közelséged. Aggódtam érted…

- Tudom. És ez sokat jelent nekem, csak…

- Siettetlek?

- Néha úgy érzem igen.

- Ne haragudj!

- Nem haragszom. Csak ilyenkor olyan, mintha…

- Mintha meg akarnám mondani, mit csinálj.

- Igen. És azt nehezen szoktam viselni.

- Perselus… figyelj… bármit kérek is tőled, az csupán kérés. Kérés, amire bármikor mondhatsz nemet. Nem fogok haragudni, vagy neheztelni érte. Nem olyan rég még nagyon jól el tudtál küldeni a fenébe, ha nem csalnak az emlékeim - tette még hozzá egy halvány mosollyal.

- Nem hinném, hogy arra vágysz.

- Inkább tedd meg, mint hogy neheztelsz rám, és nem tudom miért. És ha most visszamész a szobádba sem fogok haragudni. Elmész?

- Igen. Aludj jól, Remus!

- Te is. Holnap találkozunk.

Perselus bólintott, majd lassan felkelt az ágyról, és kiment a szobából. Remus egy percig elgondolkodva nézett utána. Vajon hova tűnt a férfi határozottsága? De aztán rájött, hogy Perselus most is olyan határozott, mint máskor. Pontosan tudja, hogy mit akar, és mit nem akar. Jelen pillanatban nem akart itt maradni, és nem is maradt. Lehet, hogy igaza volt, és ez tényleg nem a legjobb alkalom. Talán majd legközelebb, gondolta Remus, majd elfeküdt az ágyban, és próbált újra elaludni.

Perselus úgy általában utálta ezeket az akció előtti megbeszéléseket inkább nyugodt körülmények között egyedül szerette összeszedni a gondolatait, de most, hogy Dumbledore meghívta Pottert is, különösen pokolba kívánta az egészet. Ráért volna az igazgató akkor közölni a gyerekkel a dolgokat, ha tényleg úgy alakul, hogy szükség lesz rá. Akkor legalább most neki nem kéne a képét bámulni. Így viszont a kandalló párkányának támaszkodva kénytelen volt végighallgatni, ahogy Dumbledore osztja az igét Potternek.

- Tudnod kell, Harry - mondta a kölyöknek az igazgató -, hogy csak akkor kérünk majd erre, ha minden más kötél szakad. Piton professzor úr mindent meg fog tenni, hogy ezt elkerülhessük.

- Képzelem - válaszolt Harry.

- Idefigyelj Potter! - szólalt meg Perselus tengernyi gúnnyal a hangjában. - Lehet, hogy nem bírom a képed, de ha már te kellesz ehhez az eszement küldetéshez, akkor már nekem régen rossz. Úgyhogy ha miattad nem is, magam miatt megpróbálom épp bőrrel megúszni.

Harry erre nem válaszolt, csak dühösen fújt egyet. Remus odalépett hozzá, és megfogta a karját. - Figyelj, szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy ki tudsz maradni ebből. Az igazgató úr csak minden eshetőségre felkészülve kérte, hogy legyél itt, és tudd, hogy miről van szó – mondta, mire Harry bólintott. - Helyes. Tudtam, hogy meg fogod érteni.

- Nos, akkor azt hiszem mindent megbeszéltünk - szólalt meg Dumledore. - Perselus, mikorra tervezed, hogy indulsz?

Ő maga ugyan ismerte a férfit, mint a tenyerét, és nagyjából tisztában volt a szokásaival, de úgy gondolta, hogy talán Remusnak jól jön ez az információ.

- Még néhány dolgot össze kell szednem, de legkésőbb egy fél óra.

- Rendben. Légy óvatos!

- Perselus… - szólalt meg Remus is, kissé félénken.

A bájitalmester ránézett. - Amit a múltkor mondtam, Lupin… még mindig érvényes - a hangja bosszúsnak tűnt, de a másik már rég nem a hangjára figyelt ilyenkor, hanem a szemére, mert az többet elárult.

- Az is, amit én mondtam - válaszolt neki. Perselus bólintott, majd újra az igazgatóhoz címezte a szavait, bár azok Remusnak is szóltak.

- Minél később térek vissza annál jobb. Nem szeretném, ha valaki feleslegesen beleavatkozna a dolgomba.

- Úgy lesz, Perselus. Ha bármi van, küldj egy patrónust –kötötte még a lelkére az igazgató, mire Perselus bólintott, majd elhagyta az irodáját.

Remusnak szörnyű volt az elkövetkező három napja. Az estéit és a fél éjszakát az igazgatóval töltötte, különböző esélyeket és lehetőségeket latolgatva. A fennmaradó időben sem sokat aludt, inkább a bájitalmesteren törte a fejét.

A harmadik nap már jócskán elmúlt éjfél, még mindig Dumbledore-ral beszélgettek, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta Perselus. Az elmúlt három nap minden fáradtságát és feszültségét zúdította a barna hajú férfi nyakába, mikor megkérdezte tőle:

- Lupin, te mi a fenét keresel itt? Nincs jobb dolgod?

De ez már Remusnak is sok volt az elmúlt három nap után. - Mit keresek itt? Megmondom neked! - fakadt ki a férfi. - Egy idióta mardekáros után aggódom és sóvárgok három napja! De tudod mit? Ha annyira ellenedre van a társaságom, megkíméllek tőle. Ha akarsz tőlem valamit, megtalálsz - és ezzel hangosan becsapva maga mögött az ajtót, távozott.

- Abban biztos lehetsz, griffendéles - mondta egy apró mosollyal, fáradtan a férfi.

Dumbledore megcsóválta a fejét. A tanárai meggyőződése szerint úgy viselkednek, mint az óvodás gyerekek. Pedig azt hitte, hogy ez a kapcsolat majd segít nekik felnőni. Bár még csak nagyon az elején vannak valaminek. De aztán visszakényszerítette magát a jelenbe, hiszen valószínűleg a bájitalmesternek fontos hírei vannak.

Körülbelül egy óra alatt mindent megbeszéltek, ami fontos volt, a többit úgy tűnt ráér holnap is kitárgyalni.

Perselus nagy levegőt vett, mikor becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Ilyenkor mindig egy kicsit fellélegzett, ha túl volt egy ilyen őrültségen. Most úgy gondolta, hogy meglátogatja azt az eszement griffendélest, ha már az rávágta az ajtót. Szinte biztos volt abban, hogy a másik nem alszik.

Mikor bekopogott, és a férfi ajtót nyitott neki, látta, hogy igaza van. Lupin kócos volt, tehát az ágyból kelt ki, de éber tekintete egyértelműen mutatta, hogy nem aludt.

- Mit akarsz, Perselus? - kérdezte morcosan.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy három nap sóvárgás megérdemli, hogy kielégülésre leljen - mondta a férfi, odalépett a másikhoz, magához húzta, és megcsókolta. Csókja kissé vadabbra sikerült, mint az eddigiek. De Lupin nem sejtette, hogy ebben most benne van az elmúlt három nap minden feszültsége, ezért kis idő után eltolta magától.

- Azt hiszed, Perselus, hogy én…

- Én nem hiszek semmit! - mondta a bájitalmester vészjóslóan halkan, és nagyon erősen kellett fékeznie magát, ha nem akart ő is robbanni. - Csak azt tudom, hogy én az elmúlt három napban nem engedhettem meg magamnak, hogy bármi után sóvárogjak. Az túlontúl veszélyes lett volna.

- Tudom - mondta halkan Remus. Odalépett a másikhoz, és átölelte. Most érezte csak meg igazán, hogy a másik milyen kimerült, hogy alig áll a lábán, de ugyanakkor érezte a benne tomboló feszültséget is. - Most azt hiszem, jobb, ha megpróbálunk aludni. Gyere!

- Remus…

- Idefigyelj! El sem tudsz menni a szobádig. Fejezd be a makacskodást, és hidd el végre, hogy jót akarok. Alszunk egyet, és reggel minden jobb lesz.

Bevezette a férfit a hálószobájába, majd úgy gondolta, hogy segít neki levetkőzni, és gyorsan ágyba teszi. Levette a talárját, de amikor az ingét akarta kigombolni, Perselus megállította.

- Le tudok vetkőzni egyedül is.

- Tudom. De képes lennél megfosztani az örömtől, hogy segítsek?

- Ha ez neked örömet okoz…

Remus nem válaszolt, csak egy halvány mosollyal kigombolta Perselus ingét, és lassan lehúzta róla. Kedve lett volna végigsimogatni, csókjaival beborítani a másik férfi izmos mellkasát, de tudta, hogy ez az alkalom aztán végképp nem a legmegfelelőbb. Perselus észrevette a másik szemében felbukkanó vágyat. Megfogta a kezét, és maga mellé húzta. Mikor az leült az ágy szélére, a bájitalmester halkan megszólalt.

- Remus, én most… nem vagyok olyan állapotban…

- Tudom - hallgattatta el Remus. - Nem akartam semmit, csak… felmerült bennem egy gondolat. De most inkább azt szeretném, ha nyugodtan tudnál pihenni. És talán végre én is tudok aludni - Perselus bólintott. - Rendben, akkor be az ágyba!

Perselus egy sóhajjal engedelmeskedett neki, és bebújt a takaró alá. Remus megkerülte az ágyat, és a másik oldalról ő is becsusszant. Egy pillanatig csak feküdtek egymás fele fordulva, de Perselus összeszedte magát. Megsimogatta a másik arcát, majd közelebb húzta magához, és átölelte.

- Ígérem, kárpótolni foglak ezért az éjszakáért! - súgta neki, majd egy futó csókot nyomott a szájára. Ezután elhelyezkedtek, és próbáltak aludni. Perselusnak ez most könnyen ment, hisz fizikailag, mentálisan és szellemileg is teljesen le volt merülve, Remus azonban még hosszú ideig hallgatta a másik egyenletes, lassú légzését.

Másnap reggel Remus ébredt elsőként. Bár ő is hihetetlenül fáradtnak érezte magát az éjjel, tisztában volt vele, hogy Perselus még nála is sokkal jobban kimerült. Miután felébredt, néhány percig csak nézte a bájitalmestert, ahogy alszik. Olyan békésnek tűnt most. Arcán nyoma sem volt annak a rengeteg feszültségnek, és a zárkózottságnak, amit nap közben nem tudott letenni.

Remus nem tudta, hogy a másiknak van-e első órája, de úgy gondolta, biztos, ami biztos, felébreszti. Finoman megsimogatta az arcát, mire Perselus szeme azonnal felpattant. Remus pontosan látta benne az azonnal megjelenő feszültséget, aminek kellett néhány másodperc, hogy egy kicsit csillapodjon.

- Nem akartalak megijeszteni - mondta halkan a férfinak, de az csak egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és megrázta a fejét. - Alvás közben olyan kiszolgáltatott az ember, igaz?

- Sok olyan helyzet van - szólalt meg végre Perselus is -, amikor kiszolgáltatott az ember.

- Például egy kapcsolatban - fűzte tovább a gondolatmenetet Remus egy halvány mosollyal, de közben komolyan figyelte a másikat.

- Egy kapcsolat nem erről kellene, hogy szóljon - mondta Perselus egy kicsit ráncolva a homlokát.

- Hanem arról, hogy kölcsönösen vigyázunk egymásra - válaszolt megnyugtatón Remus.

A fekete hajú férfi végre Remus szemébe nézett. Néhány pillanatig gondolkodott, mielőtt megszólalt. - Szerintem te még mindig nem tudod, mibe keveredtél.

- Gondolod? - kérdezett vissza egy pajkos mosollyal Remus. - Ne legyél ebben olyan biztos – mosolygott, aztán bármennyire is nem fűlött hozzá a foga, gyakorlatiasabb témára kellett terelnie a szót, ha nem akarta, hogy elkéssenek. - Lesz első órád?

Perselusnak kellet néhány másodperc, hogy átgondolja milyen nap is van. - Nem, ma nem.

- Akkor nem kellett volna, hogy felébresszelek. De nem akartam, hogy esetleg elkéss, és nem is akartalak szó nélkül itt hagyni.

- Nem baj, hogy felébresztettél. Van épp elég dolgom.

- De inkább még pihenned kéne.

- Majd ha ráérek.

- Perselus…

- Az ilyen dolgokat nem lehet egy éjszaka kipihenni.

- Tudom. Azért nem kellene…

- Inkább keljünk fel, jó?

Remus megadóan sóhajtott, kimászott az ágyból, és elindult fürödni. Perselus egy pillanatig még elgondolkodva nézett utána, majd úgy gondolta, hogy ő inkább a saját lakosztályában ejti meg a reggeli tusolását. Mire Lupin előkerült a fürdőből, már felöltözött.

- Jössz velem reggelizni? - kérdezte a borostyánszemű.

- Előtte visszamennék a szobámba. Rám is rám férne egy fürdés, és ez a gönc is rajtam már elég megviselt. Majd később találkozunk.

- Rendben.

Egy darabig még együtt mentek, de aztán elköszöntek, és Perselus elkanyarodott a pince fele.

A következő néhány napban nem nagyon volt lehetőségük találkozni. Perselusnak be kellett pótolnia a három napban elmaradt óráit, este pedig nyakig ült a büntetőmunkákban. Utána pedig már alig várta, hogy bezuhanjon az ágyába.

Remus pedig nem siettette. Főleg azok után, hogy a múltkor megbeszélték ezt a dolgot. Időnként az étkezéseknél rajta felejtette a szemét, és néha észrevette, hogy a másik mélyen a gondolataiba van merülve. Csak remélni tudta, hogy ilyenkor kettejükön gondolkodik. Vagy legalábbis rá gondol. Ő maga sokat gondolt a bájitalmesterre. Szinte minden szabad percében. Sokszor azon törte a fejét, hogyan is kerülhetne közelebb hozzá úgy, hogy az ne tűnjön tolakodásnak. Tisztában volt vele, hogy kiszemeltje egyedül nem lesz képes rá, hogy lebontsa azokat a védőbástyákat, amiket maga köré épített. De ugyanakkor félt attól is, hogy ha túlságosan rámenős lenne, akkor azzal darabokra törhetne valamit, amit még lehetőségük sem volt megalkotni.

Most éppen vacsoránál ültek a nagyteremben, mikor Perselus tekintete véletlenül Draco fele fordult. Látta, ahogy a keresztfia sunyi tekintettel követi a nagytermet épp elhagyó Pottert, aki kivételesen egyedül volt, és nem a megszokott díszkíséretével. És Dracónak ez a pillantása a bájitalmester tapasztalatai szerint nem sok jót jelentett a griffendéles okostojásnak. Akkor sem, ha nem megy utánuk, és hagyja, hogy Draco kiélje összes nagyképűségi és megalázási hajlamait, és akkor sem, ha utánuk megy, és esetleg félbeszakítja a szórakozásukat.

Hisz ha utánuk megy is, Potter húzza a rövidebbet. Hogy miért is? Csak. Mert mindig is így volt. Mióta világ a világ. Miért pont most lenne másként?

Még evett pár falatot, miközben észrevétlenül szemmel tartotta a szőkét. Aztán, amikor látta, hogy Draco feláll a helyéről, és azzal a két idiótával a háta mögött kisétál a nagyteremből, lassan ő is befejezte a vacsorát. Várt még egy percet, aztán elindult utánuk.

Nem látta ugyan őket, de hagyta, hogy az érzékei vezessék. Alig fordult be az egyik folyosón, meghallotta a keresztfia hangját.

- Mi van, Potter, csak akkor vagy bátor, ha a hátad mögött áll Weasley és a sárvérű? - kérdezte a szőke, minden felsőbbrendűségét belesűrítve a hangjába.

- Nekem nincs szükségem két kétajtós szekrényre ahhoz, hogy bátor legyek, Malfoy - szólt vissza Harry, és a hangja valóban nyugodt volt, nem hagyta, hogy a mardekáros kihozza a sodrából. - De ahogy elnézem, neked még így is csak a szád jár, hogy ez a két idióta ott van mögötted.

- Idefigyelj, Potter… - mondta Draco, és közelebb lépett Harryhez.

Piton ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy közbelépjen.

- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte azon a hangján, amitől a Roxfort minden jó érzésű diákja világgá futott volna, mert minimum egy heti büntetőmunka ígérete bujkált benne.

Malfoy azonnal látta, hogy nyeregben van. Ha Piton kapta el őket, akkor csak jól jöhet ki a dologból, ebben biztos volt. A keresztapja soha nem büntetné meg őt.

- Potter belém kötött, tanár úr! - mondta alamuszi módon. Harry csak megforgatta a szemeit, de nem szólt semmit. Várta az elkerülhetetlent.

- Tíz pont a griffendéltől a házirend megszegéséért.

- De tanár úr… - szólalt meg nem túl sok reménnyel a hangjában Harry.

- Még egy szót szól Potter, holnap este büntetőmunkára jelentkezik nálam! - fojtotta bele a szót Piton egy szemvillanással, és Harry valóban belátta, hogy jobb, ha visszavonulót fúj.

- Mi folyik itt, Perselus? - hallotta meg a férfi a háta mögött Lupin hangját.

Na még csak te hiányoztál, hogy szebbé tedd az estémet, gondolta bosszúsan Perselus, amiért a másik épp akkor futott beléjük, mikor a kedvencét próbálta némi fegyelemre nevelni. Igaz eleve reménytelenül. - Éppen rendet próbálok csinálni, ha hagynád, hogy végezzem a dolgom.

- Ha jól látom, már rendet csináltál - mondta, majd Harryhez fordult. - Menj vissza a klubhelyiségbe Harry. És maguk is tűnjenek a szemem elől - fordult a három mardekároshoz.

Mikor a gyerekek egy szempillantás alatt eltűntek, a bájitalmesterhez fordult.

- Perselus… - de amikor a fekete hajú férfi ránézett, szemében csak úgy sütött a düh.

- Jobb, ha most nem folytatjuk ezt a beszélgetést, Lupin - szólalt meg vészjóslóan halkan. - Csak rossz vége lenne, és azt egyikünk sem szeretné, igaz? – kérdezte némi iróniával, majd a megszokott lendületével megpördült, és elviharzott a pince fele.

Remus megcsóválta a fejét, és elindult a szobájába. Már majdnem elért odáig, mikor visszafordult. Úgy gondolta, akár rossz vége lesz, akár nem, beszélni akar Perselusszal.

Mikor bekopogott hozzá, és a férfi még mindig dühös lendülettel nyitott ajtót, Remusnak az volt az érzése, hogy a férfi tökéletesen tudja, hogy ő az érkező. Ennek ellenére még mindig elég dühösen szólalt meg.

- Mindenképpen egy orbitális veszekedéssel akarod lezárni ezt a napot? - kérdezte, de a hangja dühösebbnek hangzott, mint amennyire valójában dühös volt.

- Nem akarok veled veszekedni - mondta Remus. - Inkább megérteni.

- Mégis mi a fészkes fenét? - kérdezte a bájitalmester, miközben végre beengedte a másik férfit.

- Hogy miért csinálod ezt.

- Mit is?

- Tudod jól, hogy miről beszélek. Hogy kivételezel Dracóval és szívatod Harryt.

- Csupán betartatom a házirendet.

- Van, akivel betartatod, és van, akivel kivételezel.

Perselus szeme megvillant, de Remus folytatta. - Miért van az, hogy Dracónak mindent elnézel? Azért, mert ő a kedvenced? Vagy, mert a te házadba jár, míg Harry a griffendélbe? Vagy azért, mert a keresztfiad? Vagy simán csak azért, mert Malfoy? Mert a barátod fia? Miért?

- Ha egyszer vennéd a fáradtságot, és belegondolnál, rájönnél, hogy mindegyik igaz. És egyik sem. Ez nem ilyen egyszerű! Vontál már párhuzamot a két fiú között? Elgondolkodtál már azon, hogy mennyire azonos a sorsuk? Már a születésük pillanatában eldőlt az életük, anélkül, hogy beleszólásuk lett volna. A különbség csupán annyi, hogy míg Pottert ajnározza az egész varázsvilág, addig Dracónak csak az apja embertelen és mérhetetlen elvárásai vannak, amikre nincs felkészülve.

- Harryvel szemben is vannak elvárások, ezt ne feledd. Nem is akármilyen.

- Persze. De neki ott van Dumbledore… és ott vagy te… meg a drágalátos trió két másik tagja… a barátai… De Dracónak senkije nincs.

- De ott vannak a szülei, amit Harry nem mondhat el magáról.

- Ne röhögtess, Remus! Ezt te sem gondoltad komolyan! Két halálfaló… ugyan már… belegondoltál, milyen Lucius Malfoy gyerekeként felnőni? Ismered Malfoy-t. Nem annyira, mint én, de ismered. Szerinted milyen apja Dracónak? Szerinted miért lett Draco olyan, amilyen? Kisgyerek korától elbarmolták az életét, és ő nem is lát más utat maga előtt, mint hogy kövesse őket.

- De ha kivételezel vele, csak még jobban adod alá a lovat, Perselus.

- Tudnia kell, hogy valaki mellette áll. Hogy van valaki, akire számíthat. Minden esetben. Akkor is, ha hülyeséget csinál.

- De ennek nem ez a módja, Perselus. Ha hülyeséget csinál, akkor is le kell szúrnod, ha mellette állsz. Sőt… csak akkor állsz igazán mellette, ha rámutatsz a hibáira. Csak ebből tud tanulni. Ha mindent elnézel neki, abból nem!

- Az apja épp elégszer mutat rá a hibáira. Arra, hogy mitől nem „Malfoy". Hogy min kellene változtatnia, hogy méltó legyen a nevére.

- Jó, mondjuk, hogy ezt megértem. És Harry? Miért bántod? Csak mert James fia? Ennyi az összes hibája?

- Csak? Ez nem elég? És különben is… csak erősebb lesz tőle - vont vállat a bájitalmester, és hátat fordított Remusnak. A kandallóhoz sétált, rákönyökölt a peremére, és a lángokba bámult.

- Vagy összetörik. Erre nem gondolsz? Harry még gyerek.

- Pont te mondtad a múltkor, hogy már nem.

- Perselus… az a fiú képes felelősséget vállalni a tetteiért, és bármivel szembenéz, ami rá vár. De… ugyanúgy szüksége van a támogatásra, mint Dracónak. De ha folyton a földbe döngölöd, az nem segít neki.

- Mégis mit vársz tőlem, Lupin? Közel negyven évesen már nem fogok megváltozni. És nem is akarok. Én már csak ilyen vagyok. Mardekáros… szemét… igazságtalan. Ha nem tetszik, tudod, hol az ajtó.

A másik férfi hangja túl közel szólalt meg. Perselus összerezzent. - Nem vagy szemét. És…

- Ha nem lennék az, most nem jöttél volna ide. Tulajdonképpen mit vársz ettől a beszélgetéstől?

- Először is azt, hogy egy kicsit megnyugszol.

Perselus erre dühösen fújt egyet.

- Másodszor pedig azt, hogy megígérem neked, hogy békén hagyom Pottert? Ez túl nagy kérés. Még tőled is. Felejtsd el.

- Nem akartam ezt kérni.

- Ne hazudj a szemembe! - csattant fel Perselus. Majd némileg lecsillapodva folytatta. - Ez a dolog örök vitaforrás lenne köztünk. Erre gondoltál már? Potter a kis védenced, akinek ott teszek keresztbe, ahol tudok. Szerinted. Meg szerinte is.

- Ez csak akkor lenne így, ha hagynánk.

- Ma este is hagytuk. Mi a garancia, hogy máskor nem?

- Semmi. De máris nyugodtabb vagy. Miért hiszed, hogy máskor nem így lenne?

- Te fáradnál bele először, hogy folyton Potter miatt vitatkozunk. Tudom, hogy minden esetben hozzád rohan, ha túl kemény vagyok vele. És te minden esetben számon kérnéd rajtam, amit én meglehetősen rosszul viselnék. Kell ez neked?

- Perselus, te most kifogást keresel?

- Lehet. Lehet, hogy valahol az is benne van. De tudod, hogy igazam van.

- És ennyitől megfutamodsz?

- Kérdezi ezt egy bátor griffendéles… szép, mondhatom…

- A bátorságról azt hiszem, több fogalmad van, mint nekem.

- Most nem ez a vita tárgya.

- Valóban. De nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre. Ennyi elég ahhoz, hogy visszatáncolj? Pusztán, hogy egy dologról más a véleményünk? És máris elfordulsz tőlem?

Perselus megcsóválta a fejét, és bosszúsan sóhajtott. - Fogsz te még azért könyörögni, hogy bárcsak visszatáncoltam volna.

Remus ajkát egy apró megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el. Ezek szerint ez a kis vita nem vágta haza, amit eddig elért. Valahol bízott benne, de meg volt az esélye az ellenkezőjének is. Odasétált a szerelméhez, aki újra a lángokba bámult. Finoman megsimogatta a hátát. A férfi teste megfeszült, és csak másodpercek múlva tudott lassan újra ellazulni.

- Miért gondolod ezt, Perselus? Miért nem hiszed el, hogy valaki téged is… szerethet?

A bájitalmester összeszorította a szemét. Nem, ő ezt képtelen volt elhinni. Soha életében nem szerette senki. A szülei sem, talán még az édesanyja sem. És most pont Lupin? Ugyan… De érezte a férfi gyengéden simogató kezét a hátán. Érezte, ahogy Remus maga felé fordítja, és lassan átöleli, majd megszólal. - Tudom, hogy a bizalmat nem lehet kierőszakolni, Perselus. Így csak remélni tudom, hogy egyszer majd megbízol bennem. És megengeded, hogy szeresselek.

Lassan elengedte, megsimogatta az arcát, és végül egy futó csókot lehelt az ajkára, majd minden további szó nélkül kiment az ajtón.

Perselus teljesen magába zuhanva roskadt bele a kandalló melletti fotelba. Érezte, ahogy gondosan felépített börtönének falai kőről-kőre leomlanak. Ez a bolond vérfarkas minden nap egy szintet lerobbant belőle. Ez roppant félelmetes volt számára. Tudta, hogy az elmúlt sok évben csak ezek a falak védték meg tengernyi fájdalomtól, sérüléstől. Már kisgyerek korában elkezdte ezeket a falakat építeni. Egyszer, régen, majdnem megengedte valakinek, hogy áttörjön rajta. És mi lett az eredménye? Még több szenvedés és fájdalom.

A következő néhány nap, a karácsonyi szünet előtti napok eseménytelenül teltek. A szombati reggeli után azonban percek alatt kiürült a kastély, csupán néhányan maradtak itt a szünetre is. Perselus legnagyobb bosszúságára Potter is ezek között volt, de aztán a férfi úgy döntött, hogy nem hagyja magát felbosszantani ettől a ténytől. Utálta ugyan, hogy ilyenkor egy kis asztalnál együtt eszik mindenki, mivel Dumbledore ragaszkodott a karácsonyi családias hangulathoz, is ilyenkor a Potter gyerek képét is közelről kellett látnia. Meg persze azt is, hogy a kölyök Remusszal együtt hagyta el a nagytermet. Itt aztán elgondolkodott. A fenébe, mondta magának, a végén még féltékeny leszek erre az idióta gyerekre. Itt kéne megálljt parancsolni ennek az egész őrületnek, mielőtt még rosszabb lesz.

De így legalább nyugodtan telt a délelőttje. A szobájában olvasott, mikor pedig megunta, csak egyszerűen az elvarázsolt ablakból nézte a hóesést. Eltervezte, hogy délután szépen bezárkózik a kis laborjába, és főz valamit, amivel elterelheti a figyelmét Lupinról. Vagy ha esetleg kínozni akarja magát, akkor megfőzi a férfi bájitalát, úgyis nem olyan sokára megint holdtölte.

A sors azonban kifürkészhetetlen… vagy annyira nem is?

Ebéd után ugyanis pont az a valaki szólította meg, akiről igyekezett elfeledkezni.

- Perselus… várj meg, kérlek!

A bájitalmester megállt, megvárta a másikat, és kérdőn nézett rá.

- Csak azt akartam megkérdezni, hogy nincs-e kedved beszélgetni egy kicsit. Most, hogy egy kicsit ráérünk…

- Lehet, hogy te ráérsz, Remus, de én ezt nem mondhatom el magamról. Ugyanis van a közelemben egy eszement vérfarkas, akinek el kell készítenem a bájitalát, mert hamarosan megint szüksége lesz rá.

Remus egy pillanatig elgondolkodva nézett rá, hogy vajon csak kifogás-e a dolog, vagy tényleg mostanra tervezte, de a fekete szemekben őszinteséget vélt felfedezni. - Megengeded, hogy veled tartsak? - kérdezte végül.

- Biztosan tudni akarod, hogy mi az, amit megiszol? - kérdezte a bájitalmester összeszűkült szemmel.

- Így is-úgy is meg kell innom. Nem teljesen mindegy? Szeretnék egy kis időt veled tölteni - mondta kedvesen. - Ha megengeded.

Perselus végül vállat vont. - Ha nincs jobb dolgod…

A másik férfi megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. - Úgyis tudod, hogy nincs.

A bájitalmester szó nélkül indult el a laborja fele, Remus pedig követte, csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor beléptek.

- Tudok segíteni valamit?

Perselus egy kis gonosz villanással a szemében ránézett. - Inkább ülj le, és ne nyúlj semmihez. Addig nem kell amiatt aggódnom, hogy felrobbantasz valamit.

- Kinézed belőlem, hogy…

- Természetesen.

- Jó, nem nyúlok semmihez - adta meg magát egy mosollyal Remus, és leült egy székre.

Perselus épp az egyik szekrényből pakolt ki néhány dolgot, de mikor a másik ilyen hamar feladta a vitát, megfordult, és ránézett. A mosolya láttán nem tudta megállni, hogy ne mosolyogjon vissza rá. Csak egy picit. De Remusnak ennyi elég volt, hogy hevesebben kezdjen dobogni a szíve.

- Ugye tudod, hogy eszméletlenül jól áll neked, ha mosolyogsz? - kérdezte a bájitalmestert.

- Ritka látvány, Remus, úgyhogy jól jegyezd meg - válaszolt amaz, de ekkor már csak egy félmosoly volt az arcán.

- Miért?

- Nem sok dolog van az életemben, ami mosolyra adna okot.

- És nem gondolod, hogy egy kicsit magad is ludas vagy ebben?

- Talán igen. De még mindig ez a kevésbé rossz megoldás. Egyéb téma? Vagy inkább hagysz nyugodtan dolgozni, és akkor nem szúrom el a löttyödet. Mit gondolsz?

- Szerintem, ha még három fele kéne figyelned, sem szúrnád el. A véredben van a bájitalkészítés. De ha akarod, inkább csendben maradok.

- Úgysem bírod sokáig. De azért próbáld meg - mondta Perselus, és munkához látott.

Pontosan, precízen, teljes odafigyeléssel dolgozott, mint mindig. Ilyenkor a külvilág szinte teljesen megszűnt számára. Tudatában volt ugyan Remus jelenlétének, de mivel az csendben figyelte, ahogy a bájitallal foglalatoskodik, így nem volt zavaró a számára. Sőt, miután nem bírta tovább, és mégis megszólalt, akkor sem.

- Jó nézni, ahogy dolgozol - mondta neki halkan. Perselus csak egy pillanatra nézett rá, majd kavart egyet a bájitalon. - Nem zavar, hogy itt vagyok?

- Nem.

- Csak fogjam be, igaz?

- Nem én mondtam - válaszolt Perselus, de alig tudott elnyomni egy mosolyt.

- Oké, megpróbálom újra.

Kíváncsi leszek, ezúttal meddig fogod bírni, gondolta magában Perselus, majd figyelme visszatért az előtte gőzölgő főzetre. Meglepő módon ezúttal Remus majd egy óráig bírta szótlanul, de akkor már nem tudta türtőztetni magát.

- Igazad volt - mondta. - Jobb lett volna, ha nem tudom, mit iszok.

- Megpróbáltalak figyelmeztetni. Nem hallgattál rám. De ha gondolod, kitörölhetem ezeket a képeidet. Csak hogy ne okozzon nehézséget meginni ezt a förtelmet.

- Nem szükséges. Ettől függetlenül jó itt lenni veled, és ezt nem akarom elfelejteni. Majd erre gondolok akkor is, ha meg kell innom.

- Ahogy akarod.

- Jó látni, ahogy élvezed, amit csinálsz.

- Ez is ritka látvány.

- Csak ha bájitalt főzöl, igaz? Ezt szereted igazán.

- Ezt senki nem kérdezi meg.

- Én most megkérdezem.

- Azt hiszem, neked pedig felesleges válaszolnom. Már úgyis tudod a választ.

Úgy egy percnyi hallgatás után Remus megint megszólalt. - Sokáig tart még?

- Unod a társaságom, Farkas? - nézett fel fél szemmel a bájitalmester.

- Nem.

- Ez a bájital nem két perces munka.

- És mégis megcsinálod nekem. Régen is megcsináltad. Miért?

Perselus vállat vont. Maga sem tudta. Mert Dumbledore azt mondta neki? Vagy, mert így a férfi nem lesz közveszélyes? Sosem gondolkodott azon, miért csinálja.

- Köszönöm - mondta végül halkan Remus.

- Nem azért csinálom, hogy megköszönd - hárította el a bájitalmester.

- Tudom. De szeretném, hogy tudd, hálás vagyok érte.

- Mielőtt még túlságosan szentimentális lennél, nem próbálnál meg újra hallgatási fogadalmat tenni? - morogta Perselus.

- Amit úgysem tudok betartani? De, rendben, harmadszor is megpróbálom - mosolygott a másik.

Perselus hálát adott az égnek, egyrészt, hogy sikerült Remus köszönetáradatát megállítania, ami már kezdett kínos lenni, másrészt meg, hogy csöndben maradt, mert most jött a bájital legbonyolultabb része, és tényleg szeretett volna odafigyelni rá. Így most egy kis ideig megint zavartalanul tudott dolgozni. Sejtette ugyanakkor, hogy ez most sem fog sokáig tartani.

Nem is tévedett. Bár Remus ez alkalommal nem szólalt meg, csak vett egy nagy levegőt, de aztán meggondolta magát. A bájitalmester felnézett.

- Ne kímélj! - mondta neki.

- Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy tudtál erre rájönni?

- A farkasölő főzetre? - megint vállat vont. - Csak a rutin meg az évek.

- Nem kellene szerénykedned. Ehhez azért kellett a tudásod, ami nagyon ott van.

- A nagyképűség nem az én asztalom. Régen bármit megadtam volna az elismerésért, de az az idő már elmúlt. Most már elég, ha én tudom, hogy jól végzem a dolgom, és nem érdekel, hogy mások mit gondolnak.

- Az elismerés mindenkinek jólesik. Még neked is, hiába próbálod letagadni.

A bájitalmester az üstből felcsapó párafelhőbe bámult. Igen, valamikor neki is jólesett volna. De már jó ideje nem foglalkozik ilyesmivel. Csak teszi a dolgát. Dumbledore véleménye talán még érdekelte, de túl sokat avval sem törődött. Az öreg mágus is már jó ideje csak azzal tudta meghatni, ha a lelkiismeretére apellált. Más nem nagyon működött.

Egy időre megint hallgatásba burkolóztak. Egyiküknek sem akarózott megszólalni. Sok minden eszükbe jutott a régi időkből. Remus tudta, hogy a másik tudása már iskolás korukban is messze túlszárnyalta bármelyikükét. Sőt, még ha az egész évfolyam bájitaltan tudását összeadták volna, sem közelítette volna meg Perselusét. És valóban soha egy szó elismerést nem kapott. Senkitől. Sem a tanároktól, sem a társaitól. Talán pont ezért sikerült Voldemortnak elcsábítani. Néhány mézesmázos szó elég lehetett hozzá. Amennyire ki lehetett éhezve a férfi arra, hogy elismerjék a munkáját, a tudását. És aztán ebben is csalódnia kellett. Ezért érzi úgy most, hogy nincs szüksége rá. Pedig dehogy nincs. Talán mindenkinél jobban.

Tűnődéséből a bájitalmester hangja riasztotta fel.

- Kész.

Remus sóhajtott. - Gondolom, akkor most elzavarsz. Már így is túl sokáig rontottam neked a levegőt.

Perselus ránézett. - Ha van kedved, bejöhetnél hozzám. Ihatnánk egy teát… vagy egy pohár bort… és feloldoználak a némasági fogadalmad alól.

A másik állta a pillantását, és azon gondolkodott, mennyire gondolja komolyan. Végül rábólintott. - Rendben.

- Akkor menjünk. Ennek most úgyis lassan kell kihűlni.

Míg a férfi szobája felé tartottak, Remus azon gondolkodott, hova könyvelje ezt a meghívást. Eddig mindig ő volt, aki a másik nyakára akaszkodott. De most magától jutott eszébe. Talán ő is jól érzi magát, ha kettesben vannak? Talán csak saját magának sem vallja be, hogy így van?

- Mi ez a csend? - szakította ki a gondolataiból Perselus. - Azt hittem, most, hogy beszélhetsz, le sem lehet majd állítani.

- Elgondolkodtam, ne haragudj.

- Láttam. Elmondod?

- Csak… azon gondolkodtam, minek köszönhetem a meghívásod. Eddig úgy tűnt, elviselsz, mert elég rámenős vagyok, hogy ne tudj lerázni. De most te hívtál… és ez… meglepett.

- A rámenősségről más fogalmaim vannak. Meg arról is, hogy nem tudlak lerázni. És hogy miért hívtalak? Talán, mert úgy láttam, hogy ma délután egész normálisan viselkedtél, és gondoltam tudunk normálisan beszélgetni egy kicsit. Anélkül, hogy összevesznénk valami apróságon.

- Rajtam nem fog múlni - mondta teljesen komolyan Remus.

- Meglátjuk - villant egyet a bájitalmester fekete szeme, és a továbbiakban szó nélkül folytatta az útját.

Mikor odaértek feloldotta az ajtón lévő védelmi bűbájokat, és beléptek. Egy laza pálcaintéssel fellobbantotta a kandallóban éppen csak pislákoló tüzet, ami kellemes fényviszonyokat teremtett a már félhomályba burkolózott szobában.

- Ülj le! - mondta Remusnak, aki a kanapéra telepedett, abban reménykedve, hogy a másik majd melléül.

A bájitalmester két poharat vett elő, és bort töltött bele. Egyiket átnyújtotta a Remusnak, majd valóban mellé telepedett.

- Kérdezhetek valamit, Farkas?

- Lehet, hogy bántónak szánod ezt a nevet, de én szeretem azt a hangot, ahogy mondod.

- Ennek örülök - mondta Perselus, és egy halvány mosolyt megengedett magának. - És nem szánom bántónak. Kérdezhetek?

- Persze. Mire vagy kíváncsi?

Perselus belekortyolt a borába, majd letette a poharat az előttük lévő kis asztalra, és elgondolkodva nézett a másikra.

- Arra, hogy te ezt tényleg komolyan gondolod? Hogy velem…

- Perselus, mit kéne tennem, hogy higgy nekem?

- Te nem vagy normális, esküszöm! - a hangja halk volt és nyugodt, pusztán magyarázatot szeretett volna kapni a miértre. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy soha még csak meg sem fordult a fejedben, hogy egy másik férfival kezdj. De akkor miért most? Miért én? És miért hinném el, hogy van értelme? Hogy nem csak egy múló szeszély a részedről? Hogy van annyi erő ebben a… kapcsolatban, hogy fel tudjuk vállalni egymást a másik minden hibájával együtt?

- Félsz? - kérdezte Remus kedvesen, ő is letette a poharát, és megfogta a szerelme kezét.

- Hogy a fenébe ne félnék? - húzta el a kézét a bájitalmester. - Nem bántottak még eleget életemben? Hiányzik nekem az, hogy ebből is vesztesen kerülhetek ki?

- Perselus… hidd el, én is félek. Ugyanúgy félek, ahogy te. Bár én csak tizenöt éve nem bízom senkiben, de körülöttem is vannak falak. Engem is sokan bántottak, én is sokat szenvedtem. Az emberek ott rúgnak belém, ahol tudnak. De ez az elmúlt néhány hét, amióta… kicsit közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz… olyan más… olyan békés… olyan jó. Nem tudok válaszolni a kérdéseidre. Sem a miértre, sem a miért mostra, sem a többire. Csak azt tudom, hogy mit érzek. Fontos lettél nekem, jól érzem magam veled, és szeretnék tényleg közelebb kerülni hozzád - most nem fogta meg Perselus kezét, csak felé nyújtotta a sajátját, meghagyva neki a lehetőséget, hogy maga döntsön arról, mit akar tenni.

Perselus egy pár másodpercig nézte a felé nyújtott kezet, majd lassan megfogta. Ahogy ujjaik összekapcsolódtak, Remus arcán átfutott a megkönnyebbülés, amit a bájitalmester nem tudott nem észrevenni. Szabad kezével a kanapé háttámlájára könyökölt, és gyengéden megsimogatta Remus arcát. Ahogy a másik férfi borostyánszínű szeme megtalálta az övét, halványan elmosolyodott. Tovább folytatta a gyengéd cirógatást, miközben egy kósza hajtincset a férfi füle mögé simított. Remus lehunyta a szemét, és csak élvezte a gyengéd érintést, szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről.

- Mit szeretnél, Farkas? - kérdezte suttogva a bájitalmester.

Remus kinyitotta a szemét, de az elködösült a vágytól. - Csókolj meg! - kérte rekedten suttogva.

- Tényleg szeretnéd? - kérdezte Perselus miközben lassan közelebb hajolt, és közben tovább cirógatta a másik arcát.

- Mindennél jobban! - válaszolt Remus, és megremegett, ahogy Perselus ajka elérte az övét.

A bájitalmester csókja eleinte óvatos volt, csak finoman kóstolgatta a másikat, aztán lassan kiszabadította kezét, és átölelte Remust, mintegy közelebb húzva magához. Amikor aztán Remus keze is utat talált a vállára majd a nyakára, Perselus lassan elmélyítette a csókot, és engedte, hogy az egyik utolsó gát is átszakadjon benne.

Remus belesimult az ölelésébe, szinte eggyé olvadtak a csókban. Megszűnt számukra a külvilág, csak egymást érezték.

Talán ezért is nem hallották meg elsőre, hogy kopognak az ajtón. A második kopogásból és McGalagony szólongatásából már eljutott Perselus agyáig valami. Anélkül, hogy megszakította volna a csókot, nyúlt volna a pálcájáért, hogy valami hangfogó bűbájt küldjön az ajtóra, had dörömböljön a boszorkány reggelig, ha épp nincs jobb dolga, de Remus észrevette a mozdulatot, és megfogta a kezét. Egy picit elhúzódott Perselustól, de csak annyira, hogy a homlokát a másik férfi homlokához döntötte.

- Lehet, hogy valami fontos… - suttogta levegőért kapkodva.

- Ennél fontosabb? - kérdezett vissza lehunyt szemmel a bájitalmester, aki szintén híján volt a levegőnek.

Remus elmosolyodott. Úgy tíz perce még nem hitte volna, hogy ilyet fog hallani tőle.

De McGalagony hangja újból felhangzott a folyosón, és közben persze dörömbölt az ajtón.

- Professzor úr, az igazgató úr azonnal beszélni akar önnel!

Perselus vett egy nagy levegőt, miközben meggondolta, hogy mivel átkozza meg a boszorkányt, aztán kifújta, és kiszólt neki.

- Megyek! - aztán halkan, hogy csak Remus hallja, hozzátette. - Megölöm.

- Melyiket?

- Azt hiszem, mind a kettőt. Akkor legalább nyugtunk lenne.

- Nem ér annyit, hogy…

A bájitalmester elkomolyodott. - Remus, nekem már mindegy, hogy kettővel több vagy kevesebb.

- Nem, nem mindegy. Már nem. Akkor régen… lehet, hogy mindegy volt.

- Talán igazad van. De most mennem kell. Nem tudom, mikor jövök vissza.

- Várni foglak. Megtalálsz.

A bájitalmester bólintott, majd kilépett az ajtón. Csak egy pillanatra fordult meg a fejében, hogy Remust otthagyta egyedül a szobájában, de már ideje sem volt visszamenni, és hát különben is, a bizalmat is el kell kezdeni valahol.

Remus mikor egyedül maradt, nagyot sóhajtott, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Életében először gondolt csúnya dolgokat Dumbledore-ra, aki annyi jót tett vele az életben. Miért kellett ebbe beletenyerelnie? Még egy darabig zsörtölődött magában, majd egy újabb sóhajjal felkelt, és visszament a szobájába.


	4. Chapter 4

Perselust persze napokra elszólította a kötelesség a kastélyból. És bár a munkája most nem volt túl veszélyes, így is a tudata legmélyére kellett száműznie Remust, hogy a feladatára tudjon koncentrálni.

Mikor visszatért a kastélyba, első útja Dumbledore-hoz vezetett, akit szokás szerint a késői óra ellenére ébren talált. Néha elgondolkodott azon, hogy az öreg mágus sosem alszik, vagy csak szimplát tökéletesen tudja, hogy mikor fog visszaérkezni. De igazából ez teljesen lényegtelen, gondolta magában, és gyorsan beszámolt az igazgatónak, hogy mit sikerült intéznie.

Mikor a beszámolója végére ért, fáradtságára hivatkozva gyorsan otthagyta az igazgatót, de nem a pince fele vette az irányt, hanem Lupin szobája felé. Útközben azon gondolkodott, hogy kopogjon, és felébressze a férfit, vagy szimplán menjen be, és az ébresztésnek valami kellemesebb módját válassza. Végül ez utóbbi mellett döntött. Egy laza pálcaintéssel feloldotta az ajtózáró bűbájt, és belépett. A hálószoba ajtó félig nyitva volt, így hang nélkül belépett. A kandallóban lassan kihunyó lángok fényénél pár percig csak nézte a békésen alvó férfit, majd odasétált mellé, és leült az ágy szélére.

Remus erre már ébredezni kezdett, de csak akkor ébredt fel igazán, mikor Perselus gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát. Ahogy lassan kinyílt a szeme, a bájitalmester ébenfekete tekintetével találkozott. Már első pillanatban látta sötét szemekben lobogó vágyat. És ő sem vágyott napok óta másra, csak a másik csókjára, érintésére. Egy pillanatra egy másik gondolat is az agyába tolakodott, hogy talán még nincs túl közel a holdtölte, de aztán igyekezett elnyomni ezt az aggodalmát. És minden rossz gondolata tovatűnt, ahogy Perselus közelebb hajolt hozzá, és ajkaik lassan összeértek, majd egy gyengéd, végtelenül finom csókban forrtak össze.

Már hosszú percek óta nem tudtak betelni a másik ízével, mikor Remus egy pillanatra megszédült. Próbálta elűzni ezt az érzést, és nem tudomást venni róla. Azt pedig végképp nem akarta, hogy a másik észrevegye. De mint általában soha semmi, a bájitalmesternek ez sem kerülte el a figyelmét.

- Mi a baj, Remus? - nézett kissé elhúzódva a másik borostyán szemeibe, de az nem viszonozta a pillantását. Vissza akarta húzni magához a szerelmét, de Perselus most nem engedett a szelíd erőszaknak.

- Nincs semmi baj. Tényleg - mondta Remus végül.

- Remus… - alaposan megnézte magának a férfit. Kicsit mintha sápadt lenne. - Nem vagy jól? – kérdezte, ahogy magában utánagondolt a dolgoknak. Hát persze. Három nap van teliholdig.

A másik nem nézett fel, a bájitalmester csak megfeszülő állkapcsából tudta, hogy ráhibázott.

- Bolond Farkas - szólalt meg szelíden. - Miért nem szólsz?

- Hát nem érted? - nézett fel végre Remus. - Napok óta csak arra várok, hogy visszaérsz, és… és ott folytathatjuk, ahol abbahagytuk.

- És szerinted ez így jó lesz?

- Nem akarok még napokig várni…

- Bolond Farkas! - ismételte a bájitalmester, gyengéden megcsóválva a fejét. - Gondolkodj! Miért kellene az első alkalmat elrontanunk? Csak azért, mert türelmetlen vagy? Ha nem vagy jól… úgysem lenne az igazi. Ezt akarod?

- Nem - hajtotta le a fejét Remus. - De… kívánlak!

- Csssss… - a bájitalmester egy gyengéd csókkal fojtotta bele a szót a másikba. - Tudom.

- Holnap ilyenkor… - kezdte Remus lehajtott fejjel. - már alig állok a lábamon, és holnapután…

- Holnapután ilyenkor már átváltoztál. Tudom. Szeretnéd, hogy itt legyek veled?

A másik néhány pillanatra elgondolkodott, de aztán megrázta a fejét. - Csak szégyellném magam. És még így is veszélyes lehet. Nem akarlak bántani.

- Ha megiszod a bájitalod, egyáltalán nem vagy veszélyes. De ha nem akarod, nem erőltetem. Viszont lásd be, butaság lenne most együtt lennünk.

- De nem szeretném, hogy most elmenj. Ha magamra hagysz… minden olyan sötét… olyan hideg…

- Nem hagylak magadra. De rám férne egy fürdés, és…

- Ezt nálam is megejtheted.

Perselus egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd beleegyezőn sóhajtott. - Rendben.

A másik arcán látható volt a megkönnyebbülés, ami Perselusból is előcsalt egy mosolyt. Még egy futó csókot adott Remusnak, majd eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Még mielőtt nekilátott volna a tisztálkodásnak, egy transzformációs bűbájjal idevarázsolta a pizsamáját, majd gyorsan letusolt, és visszatért a szobába.

Remus már félálomban volt, csak az ajtónyitásra nézett fel, és újra elmosolyodott. Perselus lerakta a ruháját az egyik szék támlájára, majd az ágyhoz sétált. Lassan felhajtotta a takarót és bebújt alá. Felkönyökölt, és csak nézett Remus borostyán szemébe.

- Fogsz tudni aludni mellettem?

- Azt hiszem nem. De nem bánom. Amúgy egy csomó mindenen gondolkodtam, mióta elmentél.

- Ne kímélj, Remus.

- Reggelig mesélhetném.

- Nekem úgy tűnik, ráérünk reggelig.

- Hát jó… először is, leginkább aggódtam érted. De komolyan… - tette hozzá, meglátva a fekete szemekben a villanást. - A másik, ami eszembe jutott, mikor elindultál, hogy egyedül hagytál a szobádban. És nem jöttem rá, mivel érdemeltem ki. Aztán később azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon ha visszajössz… hogy fogsz reagálni? Vajon a napok alatt újra bástyákat vonsz maga köré, és újra meg kell próbálnom áttörni? De azért reménykedtem benne, hogy nem így lesz.

- Azért hasznosabb dologgal is eltölthetted volna az időd, mint hogy rajtam gondolkodsz.

- De ez most jó volt így.

- Te tudod. Reagálhatok a gondolataidra?

- Persze. Azért mondtam el.

- Ami azt illeti, hogy aggódtál értem… ez végtelenül jólesik, de sajnos vajmi keveset segít rajtam. Szeretném, ha tisztában lennél azzal, hogy bármelyik ilyen kis… kirándulásnál… előfordulhat, hogy nem térek vissza. Ez mindig fennáll, mint lehetőség.

- Perselus…

- Ez az igazság, te is tudod.

- Tudom. Ezért is féltelek annyira. Még akkor is, ha ez nem túl sokat segít.

Perselus bólintott. - Menjünk tovább. Amikor tudatosult bennem, hogy egyedül hagytalak a szobámban, visszamentem volna, hogy kidobjalak, de már nem volt rá időm. Szerencséd volt. Remélem nem nyúltál semmihez… - mondta egy kis, mardekáros mosollyal.

- Nem voltam olyan lelkiállapotban, hogy a titkaid után kutassak.

- Látod, ebben bíztam. Ami a titkaimat illeti… ezek legtöbbje inkább bennem van… az emlékeimben őrzöm. A legtöbbjének nincs kézzelfogható nyoma vagy bizonyítéka. Sok mindent nem találhattál volna. A másik dolog az, hogy figyelemmel kísérhetted az életem, egészen onnan, hogy a Roxfortba kerültünk, úgyhogy nem hiszem, hogy sok olyan mozzanat volt benne, amiről nincs tudomásod.

- Akkor sem akarom kifürkészni a titkaidat. Amit úgy gondolsz, hogy rám is tartozik, majd elmondod, ha úgy akarod.

- Idővel majd meglátjuk. - Remus bólintott, mire Perselus folytatta. - Az elmúlt napokban nem igazán volt időm arra, hogy kettőnkön gondolkodjam, de az meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy ha visszajövök, úgy tegyek, mintha nem történt volna semmi. Ha Dumbledore nem szól közbe, már rég tovább léphettünk volna ezen az úton.

Remus elpirult ezekre a szavakra, ami megint csak mosolyra késztette a bájitalmestert.

- Perselus… - szólalt meg a borostyánszemű suttogva, és meg akarta simogatni a másik arcát, de az nem hagyta. Megfogta Remus kezét, belecsókolt a tenyerébe.

- Ne feszítsd túl a húrt, Farkas! Én sem vagyok fából, és ha túl sokat próbálkozol, előbb-utóbb elvesztem a fejem.

- Kívánlak - suttogta Remus félig lehunyt szemmel. Perselus már-már megadta magát, és odahajolt, hogy megcsókolja a szerelmét, de néhány perc után megint észrevette, hogy Remus nincs teljesen rendben.

- Bolond Farkas! - suttogta neki újra. - Ha felgyorsul a szívverésed, megszédülsz. Ne kínozd magad. Nem lenne jó vége.

- Tudom, hogy igazad van. De olyan nehéz. Itt vagy mellettem, átölelsz…

- Talán jobb lenne, ha mégis elmennék.

- Ne! - kérte kétségbeesetten Remus. - Inkább nem fogok próbálkozni, megígérem.

- Akkor próbáljunk meg aludni, rendben?

- Rendben - adta meg magát kelletlenül Remus. Kicsit közelebb húzódott Perselushoz, és bizonytalanul ránézett. Mikor a bájitalmester átölelte, megkönnyebbülten hajtotta a vállára a fejét, és próbált tényleg pihenni. De nem egykönnyen aludt el, ahogy Perselus sem. Mindketten sokáig gondolkodtak a dolgokon, és mindkettejüknek csúnya dolgok jutottak eszébe Dumbledore-ral kapcsolatban. Vajon volt sejtése az öregnek, hogy mibe tenyerelt bele? Mindkét férfinak lassan meggyőződésévé vált, hogy nagyon is jól tudta. És ettől még csúnyább dolgok jutottak eszükbe, míg lassan mindketten álomba nem merültek.

Mikor reggel Remus felébredt, látta, hogy a szerelme már ébren van, és épp őt nézi.

- Jó reggelt! - köszönt neki.

- Neked is - válaszolt a bájitalmester. - Reggeli?

Remus egy pillanatra befelé figyelt, mielőtt válaszolt volna. - Az még belefér. Még az ebéd is, de azt hiszem, a vacsorát már kihagyom.

- Majd hozok neked valamit. - mondta Perselus, aztán látva a csodálkozást a másik szemében, folytatta. - Nem hitted volna, hogy ilyen is tudok lenni, igaz? Azt hiszem - mondta komolyan -, fogok még neked meglepetéseket okozni.

- Ha mind ilyen kellemes lesz, állok elébe - mosolyodott el Remus.

Perselus gyanította, hogy nem mindig lesz kellemes, de azért halványan viszonozta Remus mosolyát. - Most már ideje lenne kimászni az ágyból.

Lassan felkeltek, felöltöztek, és elindultak reggelizni. A nagyteremig senkivel nem találkoztak, szerencsére kihalt volt az egész kastély. Bár ha nem így lett volna, akkor is elég lett volna néhány szúrós pillantás a bájitalmester részéről, és senki nem foglalkozik velük tovább.

Reggeli után aztán kissé szétváltak útjaik. Perselus visszament a saját szobájába, és Remus nem is akarta ezt szóvá tenni. Tudta, hogy a bájitalmester mindig is magányos típus volt, meg kell hagynia neki a függetlenségét, ha nem akar túllőni a célon. Így lassan ő is visszaballagott a szobájába, és egy jó könyvvel letelepedett a kandalló mellé.

Egy késői ebéd után, pont együtt léptek ki a nagyteremből, mikor McGalagony sietett oda hozzájuk.

- Az igazgató úr azonnal kéreti mindkettőjüket!

A két férfi egymásra nézett, és bár egy pillanatra megfordult a fejükben, hogy Dumbledore helyteleníti a kapcsolatukat, McGalagony zaklatott arcát látva rájöttek, hogy valószínűleg másról lehet szó. Szó nélkül indultak el az igazgatói iroda fele.

Mikor beléptek és megpillantották Ron Waesleyt az igazgatóval szemben, Perselus csak az égre fordította a tekintetét, és csak magában káromkodott egyet, hogy az a hülye Potter már megint mibe keveredett.

- Harry eltűnt - vágott a dolgok közepébe az igazgató

Mindkét most érkezett férfi nagy levegőt vett, csak az volt köztük a különbség, hogy míg Remus sóhajában aggódás volt és félelem, addig Perselusében csak düh és bosszúság.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte Remus.

- Mr. Weasley? - szólt a fejét lehajtva ülő fiúhoz az igazgató.

- Reggeli után azt mondta, hogy ki kell mennie a Rengetegbe valamit megnézni - kezdte a vörös hajú kölyök, de nem mert felnézni a felnőttekre. - Mondtam neki, hogy elmegyek vele, de nem engedte. Azt mondta egy, legfeljebb két óráig lesz távol.

- Mikor volt ez? - kérdezett közbe Perselus.

- Kilenc körül.

- És csak most tudott szólni, ostoba griffendéles? - a bájitalmester már felemelte a hangját, de Remus közbeszólt.

- Perselus, ezzel nem megyünk semmire. Meg kell keresnünk Harryt.

A bájitalmester fekete szeme rávillant. - Nem, neked vissza kell menned a szobádba, és elülni a fenekeden, mielőtt még te is ostobaságot csinálsz, griffendéles - mielőtt Remus tiltakozhatott volna, bosszúsan folytatta. - Megkeresem neked azt az idióta Pottert, de, csak ha azt teszed, amit mondok. Nos?

Remus sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy Perselusnak igaza van, ha el is jutna az erdőig, semmi értelme annak, hogy valahol összeesik, és még őt is keresni kell. - Rendben - egyezett bele végül. - De… - a tekintetében Perselus csak kérést látott, hogy keresse meg a fiút és hozza vissza.

- A szentimentalizmus szobrát meg lehetne mintázni rólad, Lupin - szólalt meg, miközben csóválta a fejét, majd Dumbledore-ra nézett. - Indulnék, igazgató úr.

- Rendben, Perselus. Légy óvatos!

Erre a bájitalmester már nem mondott semmit, csak kiment az irodából, és magában még tízszer elátkozta Pottert, hogy mindig ilyen baromságokat kell csinálnia.

Gyorsan lement a pincébe, magára vett némi meleg ruhát, és elindult. A Rengeteg szélén egy pillanatra megtorpant. Figyelt, próbálta megérezni merre induljon. Tudta, hogy az érzékei most sem fogják cserbenhagyni. Lassan elindult, be a fák közé, de továbbra is inkább befelé figyelt, hisz ha Potter reggel hagyott is maga után nyomot, azt már rég befedte az azóta is szálingózó hó. Lassan már órák óta bolyongott, itt ott talált egy némi árulkodó nyomot, egy letört ágacskát, ami arra utalt, hogy a fiú járt erre. Azt már csak remélni merte, hogy nem keveredett komolyabb bajba.

Még egy fél órát bolyongott, mikor megtalálta a fiút. Lassan már belepte a hó. Odasietett hozzá, kitapintotta a pulzusát. Élt, de nem volt magánál. Perselus gyorsan megvizsgálta. Néhány csonttörés, és alaposan beverhette a fejét. Ezt is megúszta a kis mázlista.

Ráküldött egy lebegtető bűbájt, és elindult vissza a kastélyba. Így persze, hogy a kölyökre is vigyáznia kellett, sokkal lassabban haladt, már teljesen besötétedett, mire elérte a nagykaput. Immár sokadszor hálát adott az égnek, hogy üres a kastély, így senkivel nem találkozott, míg el nem értek a gyengélkedőre.

Madame Pomfrey mikor meglátta őket, eléjük sietett.

- Mi történt, Perselus? - kérdezte aggódva.

A férfi tárgyilagosan válaszolt. - Van egy törött lába, néhány törött bordája, és felteszem agyrázkódása.

- Értem. Tedd ide, erre az ágyra.

Miután Potter ágyba került, a javasasszony megvizsgálta, de ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott, mint a bájitalmester, így hozzálátott a fiú sebeinek ellátásához.

Perselus a gyengélkedő kandallóján át értesítette az igazgatót, majd egy lesújtó pillantást vetve Potterre, elhagyta a kórtermet.

Első útja Remushoz vezetett, gondolta megnyugtatja a férfit. Halkan bekopogott, de gyanította, hogy a férfi alszik, így benyitott. Látta, hogy nem tévedett. Remus most is a kandalló melletti fotelban ült, de aludt. A könyve még a kezében volt, de már túl gyenge volt olvasni.

A bájitalmester odalépett hozzá, kivette a könyvet a kezéből, és az asztalra tette. Erre már Remus is felébredt.

- Perselus! Hol van Harry? Jól van? Megtaláltad?

- A gyengélkedőn van. De most neked sem kéne ugrálnod.

- Mi történt?

- A sérüléseit elnézve, úgy vélem belefutott a kentaurokba. Jó pár csontja törött, de Madame Pomfrey már dolgozik rajta. Néhány nap és rendbe jön.

- Kentaurok? De Firenze…

- Firenzéből csak egy van. És nem lehet ott mindig mindenhol. Potternek több esze lehetne, mint hogy felingerelje a kentaurokat.

- Az a lényeg, hogy rendbe jön.

Perselus néhány pillanatig inkább a kedvesét figyelte, elege volt már a Potter témából.

- Neked viszont ágyba kéne kerülnöd.

- De meg akarom nézni Harryt.

- Persze. Világ körüli útra nem akarsz menni? Majd egy hét múlva megnézheted.

- De most beteg…

- A legjobb kezekben van. És különben is alszik. És te is aludni fogsz! Most!

Remus nem tehetett mást, mint megadta magát. Lassan felállt, és elindult a hálószobája felé. Az ajtóban megállt. - Itt maradsz velem?

Perselus odalépett hozzá, megsimogatta az arcát. - Pihenned kéne. És nekem is.

- Perselus… kérlek!

- Jól van, maradok, ha ez minden vágyad. - mondta kis, tettetett bosszúsággal a bájitalmester, de amikor a másik elmosolyodott, viszonozta a mosolyát. - De akkor fürdés, és alvás.

Remus gyorsan letusolt. Sietett, mert tudta, hogy nem sokáig tud már talpon maradni, és a meleg víz még jobban elbágyasztotta. A bájitalmester követte a példáját, majd bebújt mellé az ágyba.

Most Remus volt, aki felkönyökölt, és a másik tekintetét kereste.

- Perselus… köszönöm.

- Ugyan mit? - morgott a másik, mert már tényleg elege volt Potterből.

- Hogy megkerested Harryt. Hogy visszahoztad. Hogy vigyázol rá.

- Még mit nem. Vigyázz rá te! Meg Dumbledore. Nekem elég, ha ki kell húznom a kátyúból, amibe időről időre belemászik. És most aludj.

Remus egy mosollyal megcsóválta a fejét, de aztán odabújt Perselushoz, és lassan tényleg álomba merült. A bájitalmester még egy ideig morgolódott magában holmi ostoba griffendélesekről, de végül ő is elaludt.


	5. Chapter 5

Másnap reggel azonban már csak nagy nehezen tudta Remust kirángatni az ágyból. Elmentek reggelizni, majd miután kijöttek a nagyteremből, Perselus megkérdezte:

- Maradjak veled?

- Nem, menj csak, ha dolgod van. Úgy érzem, a délelőttöt még fogom bírni. Lehet, hogy megnézem Harryt.

- Rendben. A laborban leszek, ha keresel.

- Menj csak.

Perselus bólintott, és elindult. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Madame Pomfrey éjjel megitatta Potterrel a gyengélkedő teljes bájitalkészletét, és azt pótolnia kell. Számba vette, mi az, ami kellhet: sebhegesztő, csontforrasztó, fájdalomcsillapító… egész nap dolgozhat. És mindezt a nyavalyás Potter miatt.

Remus pedig elindult a gyengélkedőre, hogy megnézze, mi van Harryvel. Ébren találta a fiút, de még túl gyenge volt ahhoz, hogy jól leteremtse. Megkérdezte ugyan, hogy mi a fenét keresett az erdőben, de Harry nem adott egyenes választ, és a tanár még nem akarta erőltetni. Arra gondolt, hogy a téli szünetben lesz még elég alkalma kideríteni, hogy mi történt valójában, főleg ha már ő is túl lesz a holdtöltén.

Ebéd után Perselus adott Remusnak egy adagot a múltkori lila bájitalból.

- Bele sem merek gondolni, hogy ebben mi lehet - mondta egy fintorral a férfi, miután egy kérdés nélkül felhajtotta a löttyöt.

- Valóban jobb, ha nem tudod - válaszolt egy mardekáros, ravasz mosollyal a bájitalmester.

- Van még dolgod?

- Akad. Még legalább egy adag csontforrasztót készítenem kell, mivel a kis védenced elpusztította a készletet.

- Nem hiszem, hogy azért, mert annyira finom.

- Hagyjuk a témát.

- Rendben. Ha időben végzel, még bejössz hozzám?

- Persze - mondta Perselus, és már indult volna, de a másik megfogta a karját.

- De ha túl későn…

- Ne aggódj Farkas, nem végzek túl későn - nyugtatta meg a bájitalmester Remust, és végül otthagyta.

Amikor végzett mindennel, és elvitte Madame Pomfreynak a kész bájitalokat, visszament a szobájába. Tudta, hogy azt ígérte Remusnak, hogy átmegy hozzá, amikor készen van, de még bőven volt ideje estig. És most szüksége volt egy fél órára. Egyedül. Csendben. Nyugodtan. Fellobbantotta a tüzet a kandallójában, készített egy csésze teát, és leült a tűz mellé a fotelba, és csak nézte a táncoló lángokat. Nem is igazán gondolkodott, inkább csak pihent, élvezte a békét, amit csak az otthona falain belül talált meg igazán.

Aztán egy jó fél óra után egy halvány, kissé szomorkás mosollyal felállt, letette a bögréjét, és elindult Remushoz.

Nem vesztegette az időt kopogásra, simán belépett. Remus a kandalló melletti fotelban ült, sápadt volt és gyenge, látszott, hogy már csak néhány óra van hátra, míg feljön a hold. Az ajtónyitásra felnézett, és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Féltem, hogy nem érsz ide - szólalt meg halkan.

- Be szoktam tartani, amit ígérek - mondta komolyan Perselus. - Hogy vagy?

A másik vállat vont. - Rosszul. De most hogy itt vagy, egy kicsit jobb.

- Szeretnéd, hogy maradjak?

Remus megint elgondolkodott a dolgon, de megint csak megrázta a fejét. - Nem. Azt hiszem, jobb, ha nem.

- Jól van. Megittad a bájitalod?

- Persze. Nem olyan rég. Így, hogy láttam, hogy csinálod, még rosszabb íze volt.

- Emlékszel, mit ígértél?

- Be is tartottam. A mosolyodra gondoltam, és a csókodra - mondta, majd a férfi felé nyújtotta a kezét. - Gyere ide! - kérte.

Perselus odasétált hozzá, leült a fotel karfájára és megfogta a kezét.

- Sajnálom, Remus - suttogta neki.

- Ugyan… hagyd. Ha nem fájna olyan rohadtul, nem is érdekelne az egész. De hát ez van. Ez a sorsom. Mindegyikünknek megvan a maga keresztje, ahogy a muglik mondják. És hála neked, nem bántok senkit. Ez a fontos.

- Ez igaz.

- Lassan besötétedik… Menj!

- Biztos? - Remus bólintott. - Rendben. Reggel visszajövök.

- Várni foglak.

Perselus még egy gyengéd csókra odahajolt a férfihoz, majd kijött a szobából. Vérzett a szíve érte, és tényleg szívesen itt maradt volna vele, de nem akarta, hogy az épp elég baja mellett még miatta is kényelmetlenül érezze magát.

Másnap reggel, mikor a korai ébredés után első gondolata Remus volt, gyorsan felkelt, felöltözött, és átment a férfihoz.

Ugyanúgy talált rá, mint a múltkor. Teljesen meztelenül, összegömbölyödve a kandalló előtt. Szinte már megszokottan varázsolta alá a vastag szőnyeget, aztán bement a hálóba a takaróért, kihozta, és gyengéden ráterítette az alvó férfira. Remus erre most is felébredt, erőtlenül kinyitotta a szemét, de még nem volt ereje megszólalni.

- Itt maradjak veled? - Remus csak egy apró bólintással tudta jelezni, hogy szeretné. - Jól van - mondta a bájitalmester, és elfeküdt a puha szőnyegen Remus mellett. Nagyon gyengéden karolta át a férfit, mert tudta, hogy nagy valószínűséggel még mindig fájdalmai vannak.

Remus szinte azonnal újra elaludt, Perselus pedig csak feküdt mellette, és hallgatta a gyenge légzését. Időnként ő is álomba merült, hisz az éjjel ő sem aludt rendesen, de aztán újra és újra felriadt.

Már majdnem dél volt, mikor Remus is felébredt. Mikor eljutott a tudatáig, hogy Perselus itt fekszik mellette, halványan elmosolyodott, és inkább nem mozdult, csak élvezte a helyzetet. De persze Perselus valahogy mégis észrevette, hogy ébren van.

- Felébredtél? - Remus lassan felé fordult. Még közel sem volt csúcsformában, úgyhogy csak lassan tudott mozogni, de végül a bájitalmester éjsötét szemébe nézhetett.

- Miből jöttél rá?

- A légzésed elárul, Farkas - könyökölt fel a bájitalmester. - Jólesik a közelségem, és ezt hallottam meg. - Remus lesütötte a szemét, de Perselus most nem akarta zavarba hozni, így inkább folytatta. - Elárulom neked, hogy ez kölcsönös. Nekem is jó érzés, hogy itt lehetek veled. Hogy átölelhetlek - gyengéden megcirógatta a másik arcát. - Jobban vagy?

- Egy kicsit. Majd… - de inkább nem folytatta.

- Majd?

Remus sóhajtott. - Idővel ráérzel, hogy működik ez a dolog. Hülyén hangzik, de ez az egész egy folyamat. Én már tudom, hogy mikor hol tartok.

- Ha segítesz, én is tudni fogom.

- De ez neked nem… nem is tudom, hogy kérdezzem… ez annyira szörnyű…

- Figyelj Remus! - kezdte a bájitalmester halálosan komolyan. - Mondtam már neked, hogy ez hozzád tartozik. Ha ez nekem bármilyen kellemetlenséget okozna, akkor most nem heverésznék itt melletted. Rossz látni, ahogy szenvedsz, olyankor sajnállak. És utálom, hogy nem tehetek semmit. De hidd el, semmi okod arra, hogy szégyelld magad, vagy kellemetlenül érezd magad.

- Hát - sóhajtott Remus -, ezt könnyebb mondani, mint megtenni.

- Tudom. De idővel majd ez is változni fog – vont vállat Perselus, de Remus szemén átsuhant valami, amit a bájitalmester nem tudott teljesen a helyére tenni. - Mi jutott eszedbe?

- Az, hogy… hogy akkor nem csak én szeretném, hogy… ez a dolog hosszabb távú legyen köztünk?

- Hihetetlen, hogy szinte együtt nőttünk fel, és mennyire nem ismersz - mondta Perselus némi szemrehányással a hangjában. - Nem szoktam belekezdeni futó kalandokba. Nehezen engedek közel magamhoz valakit, de ugyanolyan nehezen engedem is el az illetőt. Ezt vésd az eszedbe.

- Megtörtént.

- Rendben. Fel tudsz kelni?

- Igen, azt hiszem. De azért még nem mozdulnék ki.

- Azt gondoltam.

- Ha menned kell…

- Elmegyek ebédelni, utána van egy kis dolgom, de később visszajövök.

- Rendben. És… köszönöm, hogy mellettem voltál.

- Ugye ezt nem fogod minden alkalommal köszöngetni?

- De, úgy terveztem.

- Tervezd újra! Gyere, keljünk fel - felkelt, és felsegítette a férfit is. A takarójukat összehajtotta, és a fotelba dobta. - Hozzak neked valami ebédet?

Remus megrázta a fejét. - Ma még biztos nem tudok enni. De azért…

- Meg ne köszönd! Kezd elegem lenni a köszöngetésből – fakadt ki a bájitalmester, de ahogy végignézett a másikon, látta, hogy még nem igazán stabilan áll a lábán. - Jobb lenne, ha lefeküdnél. Vagy legalább leülnél. Mit szoktál ilyenkor…

- Általában olvasni. Legalább eltereli a gondolataimat.

- Tedd azt! - mondta Perselus, odalépett a másikhoz, vigyázva átölelte, és egy futó csókot adott a szájára. - Valamikor délután visszajövök - már majdnem kilépett az ajtón, mikor még valami eszébe jutott. - Vacsorára már ki tudsz jönni?

- Talán - nézett fel Remus. - Miért?

- Ha nem csal az emlékezetem, ma van Dumbledore hagyományos karácsonyi vacsorája.

- Merlin! Semmi indíttatásom hozzá.

- Én ezzel minden évben így vagyok. El tudsz jönni?

- Erre inkább még térjünk vissza később. Bár most szívesen bújnék inkább a gyengeségem mögé, hogy ne kelljen.

- Meglátjuk - mondta a bájitalmester, és végül kilépett az ajtón.

A délután mindkettejüknek gyorsan eltelt, Perselus a laborjában volt, még néhány bájitalt el kellett készítenie, Remus pedig olvasott a fotelban, időnként közben elaludt, majd kezdte elölről.

Odakint már majdnem besötétedett, mikor Perselus visszatért Remushoz. Mikor belépett, az felnézett rá a fotelból.

- Én annyira nem akarok most Dumbledore-ral bohóckodni - mondta Remus elgyötörten.

- Na azt már nem - mondta Perselus egy mardekáros mosollyal. - Ha nekem ki kell bírnom, te sem úszod meg.

Remus nem szeretem képet vágott, de végül megadta magát.

- Rendben. Elmegyek, de csak a kedvedért. Amúgy merre jártál délután?

- A laborban. Csináltam neked abból a lila borzalomból, amit úgy szeretsz. Ugyanis elfogyasztottad a készletem. Márpedig nem árt, ha kéznél van, amikor szükség van rá. Hoztam neked is belőle. Csak hogy nem maradj ki este a jóból.

- Most nem tudom, hogy ezt megköszönjem, vagy…

- Inkább ne mondj semmit. Tessék - ezzel átnyújtotta Remusnak az üvegcsét, aki szó nélkül felhajtotta a tartalmát.

- Hát, innentől kezdve azt hiszem, nincs kifogás.

- Nincs. És lassan készülnöd kéne.

Remus fintorgott még egy kicsit, de aztán bement a szobájába és felöltözött. Mire elkészült már indulhattak is. Már majdnem elértek a nagyteremig, mikor Perselus megszólalt.

- Nem lesz gond, ha együtt jövünk?

- Mire gondolsz?

- A Potter kölyöknek fennakadnak a szemei.

- De hát ő…

- Madame Pomfrey két órára kiengedte a gyengélkedőről.

- Hát akkor lehet, hogy tényleg…

- Menj előre. Pár perc és jövök én is - állt meg az egyik ablaknál.

- De nem gond, hogy…

- Ne hozz ki a sodromból idő előtt, Farkas - kapta fel a vizet a bájitalmester. - Tudod, hogy amúgy is elég nehezen viselem az ilyen hacacárét. Menj már! Annál előbb szabadulhatunk.

Remus bólintott, és eltűnt a nagyterem irányában. Perselus néhány percig nézett ki a sötét kertbe és gondolkodott. Időnként még mindig furcsa volt neki az új helyzet, de már nem tiltakozott az a kis hang a fejében. Vagy legalábbis nem olyan hangosan.

Amikor úgy gondolta, hogy már eleget várt, ő is elindult. Magában még mondott egy csúnyát, mielőtt lenyomta a kilincset, aztán belépett. Már mindenki ott volt rajta kívül. Ez persze bizonyította, hogy neki van a legkevesebb kedve a dologhoz.

Világéletében sem szerette a karácsonyi felhajtást, és amit Dumbledore ki tud hozni belőle az egy merő giccs. De ahogy leült és körülnézett, látta, hogy most nem ő az egyetlen, aki a háta közepére kívánja az egészet.

Egyenként vette számba az embereket.

Remus még nem volt teljesen jól, még a bájital hatására sem, pedig az érezhetően segített neki. Így azonban még mindig nem igazán értékelte az igazgató humorát. Potter sem jött még annyira rendbe, hogy legyen erre fölös energiája, bár az udvarias bájvigyort mintha a képére ragasztották volna. Madame Pomfrey pedig inkább az előbbi két személlyel volt elfoglalva, ugrásra készen, hogy melyiket mikor kell felmosnia a földről, ha elájultak.

A Weasley kölyök is inkább a barátja miatt aggódott, de persze ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy két pofára tömje a vacsoráját. Madame Hooch a megszokott de kifürkészhetetlen elegáns mosolyával figyelte a társaságot, látszott rajta, hogy ő is szívesen lenne máshol. Talán csak Minerva és Bimba volt, aki próbált bohóckodni az igazgatóval, ami így elég szánalmasra sikeredett. Legalábbis Perselus szemében.

Amikor letelt Potter két órája, Madame Pomfrey ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon rászólt, hogy ideje visszatérnie a gyengélkedőre. Mikor a fiú a fáradtsága ellenére sem igazán akarózott otthagyni a társaságot, Remus felajánlotta neki, hogy elkíséri.

- De hát a tanár úr sincs valami jó formában - akadékoskodott a fiú.

- Á, ugyan, csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok. Gyere, Harry, menjünk!

Perselus egy aggódó pillantást vetett rá, hisz a gyengélkedő nincs közel, és onnan még vissza kell érnie a szobájába, de Remus egy halvány mosollyal igyekezett megnyugtatni a szerelmét, hogy minden rendben lesz. Majd Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

- Igazgató úr, ha megbocsát, én már nem jönnék vissza, ha elkísértem Harryt. Rám is rám fér egy kis pihenés.

- Természetesen, kedves kolléga, pihenj csak! És még egyszer boldog karácsonyt! És neked is Harry!

Mindketten viszonozták a jókívánságot, majd kimentek a nagyteremből.

A következő, aki elköszönt a társaságtól Madame Hooch volt, majd néhány perc múlva Perselus is úgy gondolta, hogy most már minden feltűnés nélkül leléphet. Mikor kilépett a nagyterem ajtaján, egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy merre induljon, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy Remushoz megy. Sejtette ugyan, hogy a férfi még nem ért vissza, de úgy gondolta, nem haragudna meg érte, ha ott várná meg. Mikor belépett, felszította a tüzet a kandallójában, majd letelepedett a fotelba, és megnézte, milyen könyvet olvasott Remus délután.

Gyorsan telt az idő, ahogy a könyvet lapozgatta, és egyszer csak Remus is hazaért. A bájitalmesternek úgy tűnt, egy pillanatra sem lepődött meg, hogy itt találja. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy számított rá.

- Örülök, hogy itt vagy - mondta neki, miután bezárta az ajtót maga mögött.

- Gondoltam megleplek. És aggódtam, hogy érsz vissza a gyengélkedőről. Elég messze van.

- Igaz. De ott egy kicsit pihentem. Beszélgettünk Harryvel. Ne haragudj! Ha biztos lettem volna benne, hogy itt vagy, siettem volna.

- Ugyan. A kölyöknek is jobb, ha karácsonyeste valaki normálisan is beszél vele, nem csak Dumbledore hülyeségét hallgatja. Avval nincs kisegítve.

- Igaz. De szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy készülnek valamire Ronnal.

A bájitalmester szeme megvillant, de Remus észrevette.

- Perselus, ne… legalább karácsonykor hagyd, kérlek! Most szükségük van egymásra. Nem szabad egyedül maradniuk. És nekem is szükségem van rád.

- De csak ma! - mondta Perselus szigorúan. - És, csak, mert karácsony van. Ha holnap meglátom akármelyiket takarodó után a folyosón, megkapják a magukét. A maiért is.

- Jól van - sóhajtott Remus megkönnyebbülten. - Itt alszol velem?

- Nem, azért vártalak itt, hogy most itt hagyjalak. Kérdezel még hülyeségeket?

- Nem akarok. Akkor fürödjünk, és bújjunk ágyba, rendben? - Perselus bólintott. - Mehetek először fürödni?

- Te vagy otthon, Farkas, azt csinálsz, amit szeretnél.

Remus odalépett hozzá. Néhány kérdés felmerült benne a jövővel kapcsolatban, de úgy gondolta, hogy nem kéne ilyesmivel lerohannia a másikat, mert kifutna a világból. Így aztán csak megsimogatta az arcát, és röviden megcsókolta, majd csak utána szólalt meg. - Azt hiszem, a bájitalod hatása nem olyan hosszantartó, hogy azt csináljam, amit szeretnék. Inkább megyek fürödni.

Perselus néhány pillanatig egy elgondolkodó, de némileg mardekáros mosollyal nézett utána. Lassan körvonalazódott a terv a fejében, de tudta, hogy reggelig várnia kell vele. Akkor azonban nem lesz kegyelem, Farkas, gondolta magában.

Mikor Remus végzett a fürdéssel, a bájitalmester követte a példáját, és ő is gyorsan letusolt, majd bebújt Remus mellé az ágyba.

- Álmos vagy? - kérdezte a másikat.

- Egy kicsit. Bár inkább csak fáradt. De így, vízszintesben már sokkal jobb. Miért? Te még nem vagy álmos, igaz?

- Félig-meddig éjszakai életet szoktam élni, így később szoktam feküdni. Éjjel még dolgozni is jobban szeretek. De most inkább próbáljunk meg aludni, a múlt éjjel én sem vittem túlzásba.

- Neked nem kellene virrasztanod azért, mert én…

- Nem virrasztottam. Bár az a felszínes alvás rosszabb volt, mintha virrasztottam volna. Úgyhogy nem bánom, ha ma korán fekszünk. Legalább én is kipihenem magam, és te is erősödsz.

- Rendben. Akkor jó éjt!

- Neked is!

Egy fél perc után Remus még megszólalt. - Perselus…

- Igen?

- Boldog karácsonyt!

A bájitalmester egy halvány mosollyal megcsóválta a fejét. - Neked is, Farkas! - majd adott egy puszit a férfi hajába, átölelte, és lassan álomba merültek.


	6. Chapter 6

Reggel Perselus ébredt elsőként, de így is tervezte. Néhány percig csak mozdulatlanul nézte a másik férfit, aki éppen háttal aludt neki. Érezte, ahogy lassan de biztosan elönti a vágy. Amikor már nem tudott tovább ellenállni a kísértésnek, odahajolt Remus nyakához, és érzékien csókolgatni kezdte.

A másiknak csak egy másodperc kellett, hogy felébredjen, és egy újabb, hogy felfogja, mi történik. Testén érezhetően borzongott végig a vágy, amit a bájitalmester egy elfojtott mosollyal nyugtázott, és egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a másik édes kínzását. Mikor Remus légzése már nagyon szaggatottá vált, Perselus suttogva megszólalt.

- Jó reggelt, Farkas! - forró lehelete szinte perzselte Remus bőrét. - Arra gondoltam - folytatta, miközben a másik lassan felé fordult -, hogy kapsz egy csodálatos karácsonyi ajándékot tőlem.

Remus szemében már ott szikrázott a vágy, és kezét szerelme tarkójára csúsztatva magához húzta. Perselus hozzá hajolt, és megcsókolta. Csókja érzéki volt, és gyengéd. Nyelvével lassan járta be a másik szájának minden szegletét, majd egyre több szenvedéllyel fűszerezve a csókot, a szerelme fölé kerekedett. Hosszú ideig csókolták egymást, majd Perselus lassan elszakadva a másik szájától, áttért annak arcára, majd fülére, később végigcsókolta a nyakát, amit Remus jóleső sóhajtásokkal honorált, és közben végig simogatta a bájitalmester hátát, időnként beletúrva a koromfekete tincseibe.

Amikor a Perselus végül megunta, hogy Remus pizsamájának gallárja folyton az útjában állt, kigombolta a felső gombokat, és a felszabaduló területet kezdte kényeztetni, s közben érezte, ahogy kedvese újra a hajába túr, még közelebb húzva evvel magához. Aztán érzéki lassúsággal haladva lefele, lassan kigombolta az összes gombot, végül kissé elhúzódva tőle széthúzta a felsőt Remuson.

A következő pillanatban észrevette, hogy az alatta fekvő férfi egy reflexmozdulattal próbálja eltakarni azt a csúnya sebhelyet, ami keresztben húzódik a hasától fel egészen a bordáiig. Perselus lassan megfogta a kezét, és finoman elhúzta onnan.

- Bolond Farkas… - nézett rá kedvesen - láttalak már ruha nélkül.

- Tudom - sütötte le a szemét Remus. - Csak…

Perselus finoman végighúzta egy ujját a forradáson. Tudta, érezte, hogy Remus szégyelli a testét borító sebeket, amiknek egy jó részét saját magának okozta átváltozás közben-után, a többit pedig ki tudja, hol szerezte.

- Ugyan, Farkas, nekem is van pár. Nem élünk egyszerű életet, ez vele jár. A csaták, a háború, az átváltozásod… mind nyomokat hagynak maguk után - mondta, majd egy csókkal akadályozta meg, hogy Remus tovább folytassa az aggodalmaskodást, és valóban, az érzéki csók hatására a férfi lassan felengedett újra.

Ezt követően Perselus lassan lesimogatta róla a felsőjét, két tenyerével érzékien végigsimított a mellkasán, majd csókokkal hintette be azt, meg-megállva eljátszadozott a férfi mellbimbóival, elhaló nyögéseket csalva elő vele Remusból. Ugyanakkor ő maga is élvezettel felsóhajtott, ahogy társa kezei utat találtak az ő pizsamafelsője alá, majd lassan megszabadították tőle. Neki is végtelenül jólesett a másik simogatása, még akkor is, ha most, az első alkalommal inkább rá szerette volna helyezni a hangsúlyt.

Lassan haladt lefele a csókjaival Remus hasára, végigcsókolva a hosszú forradást, érezve közben, hogy ez a másiknak még mindig kellemetlen, de szerette volna egyszer s mindenkorra eloszlatni ezt az érzést. Ezután egy kicsit lejjebb húzta az útjába akadó nadrág derekát, de még csak annyira, hogy nyelve párja köldökénél játszadozhasson egy kicsit, mialatt a keze a férfi combját és fenekét simogatta. Közben azonban már tudatában volt annak, hogy Farkasnak ugyanolyan kényelmetlenné vált már a nadrágja, mint neki, ennek ellenére még egy darabig elkerülte simogatásaival azt a bizonyos kényes területet. Helyette inkább Remus combját simogatta, közbe-közbe vészesen megközelítette domborodó férfiasságát, de az utolsó pillanatban mindig irányt változtatott. Farkasnak persze mindannyiszor elakadta a lélegzete, majd szinte csalódottan fújta ki a levegőt, ahogy Perselus keze mindig más irányba fordult.

Ezután Perselus egy ravasz gondolattal csókjaival újra felfele indult Remus hasán, és mellkasán, majd amikor úgy érezte, hogy az újra képes levegőt venni, végtelenül lassan csúsztatta rá forró tenyerét a másik által annyira vágyott helyre. Érezte, ahogy kedvese megremeg, és felnyög az érintésétől. Gyengéden kezdte simogatni, miközben a nyelvével a férfi egyik mellbimbója körül játszadozott, és hallgatta, ahogy Remus légzése egyre inkább zihálóbbá válik, miközben meg-megremeg a gyönyörtől.

- Perselus… - hallotta a bájitalmester a másik elhaló suttogását, miközben az finoman megfogta az őt simogató kezét. Felnézett a párjára, de egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba annak kényeztetését.

- Mit szeretnél, Farkas? - de Remus nem válaszolt, csak alsó ajkát kissé beharapva nézett a férfira. - Szeretnél helyet cserélni? - kérdezte végül Perselus egy kis mosollyal, majd ravasz mozdulattal magára húzta a másikat.

Remus egy pillanatra meglepődve nézett rá, borostyánszínű szeme villant egyet, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Perselust, majd lassan ő is felfedezte csókjaival a bájitalmester sápadt, de izmos mellkasát. Ő is végigcsókolt néhány sebhelyet a szerelme testén, lassan maga is megértve, hogy ez hozzájuk tartozik, és ezzel az utolsó gátlásait is leküzdötte. Perselus időközben felszisszent a gyönyörtől, ami kedvese égető nyelve nyomán elöntötte. A teste különösen érzékeny volt, hiszen régen volt már része ilyesfajta kényeztetésben. Végül mikor Remus keze bizonytalanul és félve a férfiasságára csúszott hangosan felnyögött a gyönyörtől.

Tudta, hogy ha gyorsan nem változtat a szereposztáson, hamarosan elélvez, és akkor annyi a terveinek. Ezért fordított a helyzetükön, és megint ő került felülre. Mélyen Remus borostyánszínű szemébe nézett, majd lassan lefejtette róla a pizsamanadrágját, és az alsóját, majd maga is megszabadult a saját maradék ruhájától. Visszahajolva Remus hasát kezdte csókolgatni, keze pedig visszatévedt annak kőkemény merevedésére. Finoman rákulcsolta az ujjait és izgatni kezdte. Amikor érezte, hogy Remus háta már ívben megfeszül a gyönyörtől, végül érzékien végignyalta, amitől Remus reszketve nyögött fel. Hát még akkor, mikor Perselus teljesen a szájába vette, és úgy kezdte kényeztetni.

Remus tudta, hogy ezt csodálatos érzéki kényeztetést nem fogja sokáig bírni, de próbálta olyan sokáig elnyújtani, amennyire csak képes volt, ki akarta élvezni Perselus érintésének minden egyes pillanatát. De végül azonban nem bírta tovább, testét görcsbe rántotta a kéj, és elélvezett. Hosszú időre szinte elvesztette a kapcsolatát a külvilággal, és Perselus közben nem is mozdult, csupán egy nonverbális tisztító bűbájt szórt magukra, nem akarta párját megzavarni ezekben az édes mámor utáni pillanatokban.

Mikor Remus lassan magához tért, tekintete Perselusét kereste. A másik férfi úgy nézett rá, hogy az félreérthetetlen volt, és Remus meg is értette.

- Szeretnél… - kezdte erőtlen hangon - szeretnél bennem lenni?

Perselus egy pillanatig tomboló vággyal a szemében, majd inkább fürkészőn nézett rá. - Csak ha te is készen állsz rá.

Remus nagyot nyelt. - Azt hiszem…

- Az azt hiszem kevés, Farkas. Ha csak fájdalmat okozok neked, az úgy egyikünknek sem lenne jó, hidd el.

- Gyengéd leszel? - kérdezte Remus suttogva.

- Azt hiszem, eddig is az voltam. Nem áll szándékomban stílust váltani.

- Perselus… - szólt közbe egy kis rosszallással a hangjában Remus.

A bájitalmester sóhajtott. - Mindent megtennék, hogy neked is jó legyen, Farkas.

- Szeretném - sóhajtotta alig hallhatóan Remus. De a bájitalmester még mindig a borostyán szemeket fürkészte, így még hozzátette - Tényleg.

Perselus odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Kezével közben lassan újra bejárta az előbb már felfedezett utakat, és érezte, hogy párját végül sikerül újra feltüzelnie. Abban ugyan nem volt biztos, hogy még egyszer képes lenne eljutni a csúcsra, hisz még nem volt annyira jól, de tudta, hogy anélkül is jólesnek neki a simogatásai.

Közben azon gondolkodott, hogy honnan szerezhetne valamilyen krémet, amivel könnyebbé tehetné mindkettejük számára a dolgot. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a fürdőszobában látott egy tégely olajos körömvirágkrémet, amivel Remus a gyógyulófélben lévő sebeit szokta bekenni, és úgy gondolta, hogy az éppen megfelelő lesz. Egy nonverbális invitoval magához hívta a dobozt.

Lassan széjjelebb tárta Remus lábait, és a feneke fele kalandozott a kezével, egyelőre csak finoman simogatva, felderítve minden négyzetcentiméterét a bőrének. Végül belenyúlt a krémbe, benedvesítve Remus bejáratának környékét, és végül egyik ujját lassan, óvatosan belecsúsztatta. Mindeközben csókokkal borította párja arcát és nyakát, de éberen figyelte a reakcióit is, nehogy véletlenül fájdalmat okozzon neki.

Remusnak csak néhány másodpercig volt kellemetlen az érzés, de aztán ez is elmúlt, Perselus figyelemelterelő hadművelete remekül bevált. Majd amikor egy másik ujját is csatlakoztatta az elsőhöz, sikerült olyan mélyre érnie a férfiban, hogy megtalálja benne azt a pontot, amit simogatva érezhetően végighullámzott rajt a gyönyör.

Mikor Perselus úgy érezte, kellőképpen előkészítette partnerét, úgy gondolta, ad még egy lehetőséget neki hogy visszakozzon.

- Remus…

De az nem hagyta neki feltenni a kérdést. - Perselus… kívánlak!

Ezeknek a szavaknak, a hangnak, Remus tekintetének már Perselus sem tudott tovább ellenállni. Még egy gyors, szenvedélyes csókra hozzáhajolt, majd Remus lábai közé térdelt, és olyan lassan és óvatosan, ahogy csak tudott, beléhatolt. Amikor teljes benn volt, megállt, adott időt a másiknak, hogy egy kicsit szokja az érzést, hogy enyhüljön a kellemetlen, feszítő érzés.

Végül, amikor Remus borostyánszínű tekintete megtalálta az övét, lassan megmozdult. Valóban lassan mozgott, kereste azt a pozíciót, ahogy Remusnak is örömet tud szerezni, és végül megtalálta. Kicsit gyorsított a tempón és érezte, amint lassan elborítja a gyönyör, ahogy a másik szűken, forrón körülöleli. Ahogy a rajta átcsapó kéj hullámaihoz Remus sóhajai és nyögései is csatlakoztak, tovább fokozta az iramot.

A következő pillanatban vakító fehérséggel robbant szét benne a gyönyör, szinte teljesen megsemmisítve őt. Ahogy megfeszült teste kissé engedett, az alatta fekvő férfira hanyatlott. Remus abban a pillanatban szorosan magához ölelte, és apró puszikkal halmozta el az arcát. Bár ő maga nem élvezett el még egyszer, ez semmilyen csalódással nem töltötte el. Tisztában volt vele, hogy még nincs ereje teljében, és amúgy is, már nem olyan fiatal, hogy ez csak úgy sikerülhessen neki. Minden esetre már az csodálatos érzés volt, ahogy érezte kedvese beteljesülését, és tudta, hogy ugyanolyan csodálatos gyönyöröket élt át, mint saját maga néhány perccel ezelőtt. Gyengéden simogatta az éjfekete tincseket, míg a másik valamelyest magához tért.

Amikor ez megtörtént, Perselus óvatosan visszahúzódott belőle, egy gyors tisztító bűbájt küldött mindkettejükre, és végül megadva magát a kielégültség édes fáradtságának, Remus mellé heveredett, és magához húzta őt.

Hosszú ideig feküdtek így, egymás karjaiban, mikor Remus végül megszólalt.

- Perselus…

- Hm? - a bájitalmester még ahhoz sem érzett erőt, hogy kinyissa a szemét.

- Ez csodás volt.

- Nekem is - válaszolt Perselus, és gyengéden megcirógatta kedvese haját.

Kis ideig megint nem beszélgettek, de végül megint csak Remus volt, aki megtörte a csendet.

- Perselus…

- Igen?

Remus egy kis ideig nem szólt, de aztán inkább alig észrevehetően megcsóválta a fejét.

- Semmi.

- Miért gondoltad meg magad? - nyitotta ki végül a szemét a bájitalmester.

- Csak nem akarlak megijeszteni.

- Nem hinném, hogy olyan ijedős vagyok. Bár nem vagyok griffendéles… Szóval?

- Csak azt… akartam mondani, hogy… hogy szeretlek.

- És ezt ilyen nehéz volt? - kérdezte Perselus egy alig észrevehető mosollyal.

- Csak te… nem szereted az ilyen nagy szavakat… azt hiszem.

- Nem mondom sűrűn, az igaz. És csak akkor, ha valóban komolyan gondolom. És csak annak, akit méltónak találok rá - Remus lesütötte a szemét, nem lévén biztos benne, hogy ő vajon méltó-e rá, de a bájitalmester az álla alá nyúlva finoman kényszerítette, hogy újra a szemébe nézzen. - Szeretlek, Farkas.

Remus szemében egy pillanatig hitetlenség csillogott, majd két könnycsepp jelent meg benne, ahogy érezte, hogy a szíve megtelik megkönnyebbüléssel, és végül boldogsággal. Perselus pontosan tudta, hogy milyen érzések keveregnek benne, így visszahúzta a fejét a vállára, és szorosan magához ölelte.

Végül, hogy, hogy nem, megint Remus szólalt meg, miután felkönyökölt, és a szerelme szemébe nézett.

- Azt hiszem, ez életem legszebb karácsonya.

- Én meg azt hiszem, most már tényleg túl sok lesz a nagy szavakból, Farkas.

- Jól van, ne haragudj! - szólalt meg egy durcás kisgyerek hangján Remus. - Ezt még el akartam mondani. Meg azt, hogy még sosem kaptam ilyen csodás karácsonyi ajándékot. És hogy én is szeretnék neked adni valamit, de fogalmam sincs, hogy mit.

- Már adtál, Farkas. Idővel majd rájössz, hogy mit. De mielőtt még túlságosan átadnád magad a szentimentalizmusnak, mennünk kéne ebédelni, mielőtt még valakinek feltűnik, hogy sem a reggelinél, sem az ebédnél nem vagyunk jelen.

Remus egy kis ideig még elgondolkodva nézett rá. Természetesen tudta, hogy mire utal a férfi, még akkor is, ha az nem mondja ki. Tudta, hogy Perselus hálás, amiért segített neki ledönteni a maga köré épített embertelen falakat, azért, hogy a szerelmével és a kitartásával sikerült áttörnie azon az önként vállalt magányon, amit a bájitalmester már sok éve magára erőltetett, és azért, hogy mellette újra érezhet. Érezheti, hogy él, hogy szeret, és szeretik. És ez sokat jelentett neki, és mindkettejüknek.

Nem sokkal ezután mindketten nem szeretem képet vágva lassan kimásztak az ágyból, felöltözködtek, és elindultak a nagyterembe ebédelni.

A tanári karból úgy tűnt senkiben nem keltett gyanút, hogy együtt érkeztek, csak egy mindentudó égszínkék szempár nézett rájuk sokat sejtően, még akkor is, mikor az asztal két ellentétes végén foglaltak helyet. Dumbledore valahogy azonnal érezte, hogy kettejük között végre megtört a jég, és végre igazán közel kerültek egymáshoz. Perselus egész ebéd alatt magán érezte az igazgató kutató tekintetét, de néha Remus borostyán szeme is találkozott azzal a vidáman csillogó kék szempárral.

Mikor mindketten végeztek az ebéddel, összenéztek, és a bájitalmester felállt az asztaltól. Azonban nem ért el a nagyterem ajtajáig, mikor Remus is otthagyta az asztalt, és követte, miközben még látta, hogy az igazgató lehajtott fejjel a szakállába temeti a mosolyát.

Ahogy becsukódott mögöttük a nagyterem ajtaja, Perselus morogva megszólalt.

- Ó, az a vén összeesküvő…

Remus sem bírta már tovább, kitört belőle a nevetés, és Perselus is mosolygott.

- Szerinted másnak is feltűnt? - kérdezte végül Remus, mikor már újra meg tudott szólalni.

- Nem, szerintem még nem - válaszolt elgondolkodva a bájitalmester. - Ha a kis védenced itt lett volna, ő talán gyanút fog, de más nem. Más nem ismer bennünket eléggé. Miért? - kérdezte még, mikor látta, hogy Remus elkomolyodik kissé. - Nem szeretnéd, hogy tudják?

- Csak Harry… szerinted megértené?

- Nem, azt hiszem nem - mondta Perselus, és életében nagyon sokadszor kívánta a pokolba Pottert.

- De a varázsvilágban nem akkora katasztrófa, ha két férfi együtt van, mint a muglik között.

- Nem is ezzel lenne a baja. Csupán azzal, hogy pont velem vagy együtt.

Remus sóhajtott, és az egyik ablakhoz sétált. A bájitalmester egy kis ideig nézte, majd utána ment, egyik kezével lazán átkarolta a derekát.

- Szerinted mit kéne tennünk? - nézett rá végül Remus.

- Én nem akartam veled bujkálni, Farkas. De ha nem tudod felvállalni a kapcsolatunkat, én azt is megértem, és elfogadom.

Remus felkapta a fejét. - Perselus, én szeretlek! És senkinek a véleménye nem érdekel…

- Csak Potteré - fejezte be a hirtelen félbehagyott mondatot a bájitalmester, mire Remus lehajtotta a fejét.

- Beszélnem kéne vele?

- Ezt neked kell eldöntened, Farkas, én nem szólhatok bele. Nézd, nekem nem okozna különösebb gondot rejtve maradni, van elég gyakorlatom abban, hogy rejtsem el az érzéseimet, az igazi énemet. De azt hiszem, te nem bírnád sokáig. Hazugságok, félrevezetések, csalás… ez nem neked való. Viszont tudnod kell azt is, hogy ha beszélsz Potterrel, előállhat az a helyzet, hogy választanod kell kettőnk között.

- Pontosan ez az, amitől félek.

- Potter még gyerek, bármennyire is véded. Épp ezért makacs, önző, és mindennek a tetejébe mindennél jobban gyűlöl engem.

- Tudom, de ez olyan butaság. Ahogy az is, hogy te gyűlölöd őt.

- Farkas, ez egy másik téma. És ha azt akarod, hogy racionálisan tudjak gondolkodni, nem kevered össze a kettőt.

- Rendben, megígérem - egyezett bele végül Remus. - Azt hiszem, vacsora után beszélek vele.

- Jól meggondoltad?

- Nincs rajt mit gondolkodni. Igazad volt abban, amit rólam mondtál. Én nem tudok hazugságban élni. Nem tudom, mi fog belőle kisülni, de megpróbálom megértetni vele. Bízom benne, hogy megértni.

- Tégy úgy, ahogy jónak látod. De én most mennék, mert van egy kis dolgom. Vacsoránál találkozunk.

- Rendben - mondta Remus, és egy futó csók után elköszöntek egymástól.

Vacsoránál Perselus tekintete gyakran tévedt az asztal túlfelén ülő kedvesére, és látta, hogy az nagyon a gondolataiba van merülve. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy már azt fogalmazza, mit mondjon Potternek. Magában elismerte, hogy nem irigyli szegény Farkast, amit ma este kapni fog a kölyöktől, az nem lesz egyszerű. Ő ezt szíve szerint két istenes pofonnal elintézte volna, de egyrészt, mint tanár nem bánthat egy gyereket, másrészt pedig tudta, hogy Remus soha nem bocsátaná meg neki. Ezért inkább még küldött felé egy bíztatónak szánt pillantást, majd felállt az asztaltól, és elhagyta a nagytermet.

Egyelőre még visszament a szobájába, de úgy gondolta, hogy mire Remus túl lesz a kínos kis beszéltetésén Potterrel, addigra szeretne nála lenni, mert tudta, hogy nagyon meg fogja viselni a dolog. Ezért úgy egy órán át lefoglalta magát, majd elindult Remushoz.

A férfi még nem tért vissza, így leült a kanapéra, és csak nézte a kandallóban lobogó lángokat.

Mikor végül Remus visszatért, a bájitalmester azonnal látta rajta, ahogy belépett az ajtón, hogy nagyon ki van bukva.

- Hogy ment? - kérdezte némi aggodalommal a hangjában.

- Hát… - kezdte Remus mellézuhanva a kanapéra - fele olyan rosszul, mint vártam, és kétszer olyan rosszul, mint szerettem volna.

- Akkor az pont jó. Nagyon kiakadt?

- Még annál is jobban. Amiket a fejemhez vágott… komolyan, a húsz év alatt tőled nem kaptam ennyit, azt hiszem.

- Pedig azt hittem, nincs ember, aki ezen túl bír szárnyalni. Lehet, hogy Potter tartogat még kellemes meglepetéseket?

- Perselus, komolytalan vagy - futott át egy félmosoly Remus arcán.

- Azt hiszem, ezzel még senki sem vádolt meg életemben - vonta fel a szemöldökét a bájitalmester, majd újra elkomolyodott. - Szóval, végül miben maradtatok?

- Azon kívül, hogy egy aljas, szemét, kétszínű áruló vagyok, hogy James forog a sírjában attól, amit tettem, és hogy valószínűleg Imperius alatt állok? Hogy csak a finomabbakat említsem… Semmi konkrétban. De valahogy úgy érzem, hogy ha csillapodik a hirtelen haragja, nem lesz vele különösebb gond. Nem fogja ugyan megérteni… de tudja, hogy nem tehet semmit. Madj megtanul együtt élni a gondolattal. Mindenesetre ez volt életem leghosszabb másfél órája.

- Azt elhiszem - húzta magához Perselus a még mindig maga alatt lévő szerelmét. - De egy kicsit meg is könnyebbültél, igaz?

- Igen. És most már tényleg semmi okunk arra, hogy bujkálnunk kelljen.

- Bátor vagy, Farkas. Igazi griffendéles.

- Á, dehogy. Csak szerelmes - mosolyodott el Remus, és kedvese szemébe nézett.

Végül egy hosszú gyengéd csókban forrtak össze, majd Remus a bájitalmester vállára hajtotta a fejét, és mindketten a kandallóban ficánkoló lángokat figyelték. Végiggondolták azt az utat, amit együtt tettek meg az elmúlt néhány hét alatt, és hogy eljutottak oda, ahova egyikük sem hitte volna. Megtalálták a boldogságot, a szerelmet… társat, támaszt találtak ott, ahol egyikük sem várta. Tudták, hogy még sok nehézség és súrlódás vár rájuk, de most már biztosak voltak benne, hogy meg tudják oldani. Ketten elég erősek lesznek hozzá, még akkor is, ha nem lesz könnyű. Most, hogy már megismerték ezt az érzést, amit eddig egyikük sem ismert igazán, tudták, hogy megéri küzdeni. Egymásért és a boldogságukért.


End file.
